Harry Potter and the Green Shield
by madisontaylorkero
Summary: Sixth year story. Petunia has changed weirdly. Are Draco and Harry falling for the same gal? Will Ron and Hermione EVER get together? And who exactly IS Ginny dating?
1. Neighbourhood watch and a flock of owls

Harry Potter and the Green Shield 

Chapter 1 – Neighbour Watch and a good flock of OWLS

Harry law down on the damp grass, peering into the sky. Life at Privet Drive hadn't been as bad as any of the other years, and though Harry wouldn't admit it to himself, he found it slightly less hateful.

For once, none of the Dursleys seemed to be bothered to bother him, not even Dudley, which, to Harry, was a very BIG change in Privet Drive life. Harry wondered whether the threat Uncle Vernon received from the Order, last year, as Harry reluctantly got off the Hogwarts express to spend the summer with them, had really scared them so much that they decided to start calling him Harry. Afraid he might write a complaint to the Order and have their house blown up or something else extreme.

Harry had received two postcards from Hermione, in France, and a letter from Ron, asking how he was. It wasn't much but he didn't mind. He knew that both were probably really busy, and it was better than nothing. Again Harry stared into the sky. He saw all sorts of shapes in the clouds, many of them seemed to be broomsticks, and Harry didn't know whether it was a coincidence, or whether it was his imagination, reminding him, he couldn't play Quidditch. He looked in the clouds to see a cloud-shape owl, in the sky carrying a little white envelope. He gazed at it for a minute before realising it was Hedwig flying with a _real _letter. She flew towards him and lightly perched on his shoulder. He untied the letter and, unlike normal, she hopped on the grass beside him, as if, wanting to read the letter herself. Harry wondered where she had gone, since she'd been gone for about 2 days.

He ripped open the envelope and started to read;

_Dear Harry,_

_Having fun? Probably the wrong question to ask, it must be dead boring there (though that doesn't really help I suppose). You won't believe what I'm about to tell you, but you know when I got home, Mum was all angry at Fred and George? Well now, she actually approves of the joke shop idea! They've been raking money in and got all the family tickets to Ireland! Isn't that great? After that, Mum kind of softened about it, since they did give the family a 20 share, which means that Mum and Dad get 20 of the profit (which you'll be surprised, is actually quite a lot.) They've now managed to get another shop somewhere in Yorkshire, and they've been employing staff daily._

_Anyway, I'm in Ireland at the moment, I think Hedwig must have sensed that we weren't at the burrow at the moment, and she actually came all the way to Tipperary just to remind me to tell you I was here! Fred and George have some other news but they promised me (on my broomstick) that I'm not to tell you, they want to tell you in person apparently. _

_We're coming back from Ireland in 3 days, and then Dumbledore said that it was ok for you to spend the last week with us! If that's ok with your family anyway. (I didn't really mean that it's just Mum was looking over my shoulder as she passed and gave me one of her 'ask properly' looks. I mean, the way you describe them, it doesn't sound like they would care, no offence.)_

_Anyway we've went travelling today, and I'm about to kiss the Blarney Stone (not that I need it), so I better go, I'll send another letter about the arrangements for your stay. So you'll here from me then._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry smiled; he was slightly relieved at Mrs. Weasley's decision and was really glad he had given Fred and George his Triwizard tournament money, it seems they put it to good use. He didn't need the money anyway.

Suddenly he heard a cough, he instantly turned his head to see a neighbour's head peering over staring at the owl, and how he'd given Harry some sort of letter. Once he saw Harry look at him, he disappeared behind the garden fence. Harry stared at the fence for a few moments taking it all in before bolting into the house, praying Petunia hadn't seen what had happen, but Uncle Vernon was waiting for him in the hall.

"_Where _are you running to?" Vernon said angrily peering down at him, even though Harry was nearly as tall as him...

"Umm, I'm going to my room." said Harry, trying to act innocent.

"Yeah?" Vernon replied. "Forgot to mention something, boy?"

_Uh-oh_. Harry thought. _He's calling me boy again..._

"NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION THAT, YOUR RUDDY OWL'S THE TALK O THE NEIGHBOURHOOD, HUH?" he screamed.

"Already?" Harry blurted out, mentally kicking him self afterwards.

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, BOY, YOU..."

But Vernon was interrupted by the sound of a hoot as, what looked like a Hogwarts owl appeared through the hall, dropping a letter in Harry's hands.

_Oh no..._Harry thought, looking at it, gulping. _My...exam results..._

"RUDDY OWLS! I'VE TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOU BUT THIS IS TOO FAR, EXPLOITING AN OWL IN OUR GARDEN LIKE THAT!"

But Vernon suddenly stopped talking, noticing that Harry, had gone rather..._green_. Harry couldn't open it. He couldn't. He'd done loads of scary stuff, but this he couldn't do... he ran out of the hall, into the kitchen and threw up in the sink.

Petunia, and Dudley were there watching him. Dudley recognised the seal on the letter...

"What have they _finally _expelled you?" said Dudley laughing. Harry shook his head. Petunia, however, had the odd feeling that this had happened...before...

"Wait." she said suddenly, "16... end of fifth...is this your (she shuddered) _owl results?_"

Harry stared at her, in amazement...she _knew._ He nodded.

"Well, as my mother said..." she said... "You're going to have to open it or otherwise you'll be thinking about it for the rest of your life."

Harry stared at her again; it was like she was a different person. She handed him a cloth and then... the letter. He nodded again and, with trembling fingers...opened the envelope, rather slowly. He started to read;

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The results of your OWL's are as follows:_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: O_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Congratulations on your results, I hope they were to your liking,_

_Sincerely,_

_The Department of Education._

He didn't get into the Potions class, but he was too happy to realise. He wasn't just happy he was.....the were no words for his happiness, like how he felt when Hagrid came for him from Hogwarts, yeah, just over that...and _Petunia_ had helped him. He turned to her his eyes shining and before he could stop himself he hugged her so tightly that she seemed quite winded. But he instantly let go in shock. He stared at her in horror. What had he done? She looked equally as shocked as Dudley, mouth hanging open in the corner.

"I'm...s-s-sorry." he said startled by his behaviour. He'd never hugged _any _of the Dursleys before. "I..." He instantly ran up the stairs past Vernon and out of sight, into his bedroom. He was going to be in _so _much trouble...he just had to wait for Uncle Vernon to appear his face a plum colour looking like he was a beetroot with legs. He tried to laugh but he couldn't even crack a smile. He was too shocked. Not only about his results, but his behaviour. She didn't even understand the letter in a _positive way._ After two hours or so Hedwig appeared through his window dropping the opened exam result on his lap. She gave him a friendly peck as if congratulating him. This time Harry couldn't help but smile. He had done well, and now... he was soon to leave Privet Drive forever. There was a knock at his door and his smile vanished. He opened it looking at his shoes, not bearing to see the beetroot with legs... But looking at the shoes he realised it was Uncle Vernon, but... Dudley.

"What do you want?" he spat. He wasn't in the mood for Dudley's quips

"Mum and Dad say they want you to go downstairs to talk to them in the sitting room, while I go to my room." He spat back, in disgust. "I better be getting a new mobile for this..." he muttered before heading for his room and disappearing through the door.

Harry walked slowly down the stairs. He felt sick. Not only with what was going to happen to him, but with himself. The Dursleys hated him, yet he just hugged one of them. He walked along the corridor and then saw Petunia and Vernon sitting on the sofa, Petunia looked nervous, Vernon, angry. But not as beetroot as Harry had imagined...

"Sit." said Vernon, pointing to the other sofa. "Listen."

But he said no more, instead, Petunia started speaking.

"I have read your results and understand what they mean." she said trying to sound stern.

"O-ok..." said Harry

"I assume you want to be an auror?" she said.

For what must have been the hundredth time that evening, Harry stared. How did she even know what it was? But then... she did spend her childhood with a witch...

"Err, well, yeah." Harry said, going red.

"Well if you read this, it says you got an E in Potions (Vernon twitched at the word trying not to burst in to protest, like she had sweared.) And Your P- (Vernon glared, not sure what she was going to say) – _teacher _only accepts an O in his class so, you can't get a course." she finished rather proud of herself, for making it through the speech.

And then it hit him. He had only just realised. For Harry, E was amazing, but it wasn't good enough. What was he going to do? He couldn't be an auror. He wasn't good enough... Then Petunia spoke again;

"But since you are... well..." she said, trying to find the right words.

"A RUDDY DANGEROUS-MAGNETISING PROPHECY FREAK!" Vernon bellowed, not being able to take it any longer. Petunia glared at him. But continued.

"You may be able to get your Headmaster to twist your _teacher's _arm... under your circumstances..." she said.

He could see she was right. He'd never seen her like this before. They were actually discussing his future like _parents _would talk to their children. He could tell Vernon hated it, but Petunia felt it needed to be done.

"Umm, ok..." Harry mumbled. "Thanks for the...advice..."

He got up and the left the sitting room briefly hearing Vernon whisper; "Happy now?" to Petunia. But Petunia was in the middle of her thoughts, she knew that they had been trying to ignore the way he was, treat him badly and everything, but what if it was time for them to retreat? What if they had to take responsibility? But just then, Petunia realised something. They had been awful to Harry for 16 years and they're trying to be nice _now?_ When he already knew them as strict? _He must think we hate him_, she thought.

"Which we do!" said Vernon. She had said that out loud, all of it. She gasped.

"W-we do?" she stuttered.

"Yes, because he's not normal Petunia, he's different." Vernon insisted.

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." she said and they went to bed, it had been a long day...


	2. A soft spot for Harry

Authors Note:

I don't know whether the car thing I said is true, it's just my Dad said something like that, and I just decided to add it in, sorry if I'm wrong lolz, R&R, thanks. Also, can I just say that I do not own Harry Potter or anything and that 'The thin blue line' is the title of a comedy series so I don't own it either . I know that the thing at the Burrow (tries really hard not to spoil) is kind of harsh but I thought that maybe it would make a bit of a change...(Or so I thought)

Chapter 2 – A soft spot for Harry and the thin blue line

Harry sat on his bed and frowned, he'd been waiting all day for Ron's letter and, it was starting to get a bit boring. Now that he had more freedom at Privet Drive, it was annoying, to have to wait in his room all day, he didn't want to have another neighbour seeing him with an owl and letter. Also, he didn't really want to face Dudley's taunts about how awful Harry had behaved the other day. He groaned. What would be taking Ron so long? Harry thought about Fred and George wanting to give him news. Had they decided to go back to Hogwarts? But then, were they the type of people to decide to go back?

He thought about the little chat his Aunt and Uncle had that night. They were unlike anytime they've ever seen them before; he wondered why Petunia had wanted to talk to him at all. Even Siri-

_Oh come on you've got to speak of him some time_Harry thought. He gulped

Even Sirius had never spoken to him like that. Harry felt soreness in his throat about to erupt but he swallowed hard. He wasn't going to cry, he was sixteen,he didn't need to. Harry felt a pang of loneliness. Just in time, Pig appeared at his window hooting wildly like he always did. Harry opened it and Pig immediately shot in dropping the letter on his bed and going over to Hedwig, as if to say hello.

Harry ripped open the letter and read;

_Dear Harry,_

_I talked to my folks and they said they can pick you up tomorrow at night, ask your Aunt and Uncle to see if it's ok to go there. (I made my Dad promise to go by muggle car, so not to scare them)._

_Hermione should be coming the next day and Dumbledore will be coming to talk to us (god knows why.)Fred and George can't wait to tell you their news and everything. It's not really that exciting, but they insist they tell you themselves. _

_Lee Jordan is also coming to stay, since he hasn't seen Fred and George in ages. So it will be rather cramped but Mum says it shouldn't be a problem. Hermione's been acting really weird I think she's going out with that Krum guy and has been meeting him and sending him letters ._

_See you at noon tomorrow,_

_Ron_

Harry punched the air with happiness. He was finally getting out of Privet Drive, and Dumbledore's allowing him to see the Burrow. Everything seemed a lot better. Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's reaction of Hermione's behaviour. He tried not to tell himself it was something to do with jealousy.

Harry finally went downstairs and went out, in the middle of the day, to have a walk. It was a beautiful summer's day and although it smelt strongly of cats, Harry decided to visit Mrs. Figg. The Dursleys were having lunch so they wouldn't see where he went. He knocked on the front door and as Mrs. Figg opened it the familiar smell seemed to be more welcoming then before.

"Oh hello Harry, dear," she said, letting him in. "You know this is the first time you've visited me of your own accord."

Harry smiled and decided not to answer the embarrassing question.

"Well, I came to say goodbye really, I'm leaving tomorrow" said Harry eventually, as she made tea.

"Ah that's nice, staying with Molly are you dear?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I hope you have fun." she said while handing him a cup of tea and sitting down opposite him.

They talked for a while and Mrs. Figg introduced him to all her cats again, then he came to a rather little black and white one, following the others.

"I don't think I've seen him before," said Harry.

"Well, yes he's new, just a kitten, I can't keep him of course, I just took him in," she said looking at the cat lovingly. "Well, that is where you could do me a favour"

"Huh?" said Harry.

"Well I wondered, if you could look after him for a few days, Molly was going to take him in for some time and wondered whether you'd like him, he's not hard to look after, but he's good company, maybe while your owl would be away"

Harry thought about it for a moment and decided he should try and to some sort of good deed before he left.

"Ok, can I collect him when I'm leaving, because the Dursleys might not let me –."

"Yes, ok thanks, Harry you won't regret it, he's a cheeky little thing, always getting into trouble"

Harry watched as the kitten played; he jabbed at his own tail not realising it was his, and bolting up every time he jabbed at it, then running after it again.

Harry said goodbye soon after and decided he better go back to the house. He didn't want the Dursley's yelling at him all through the night. He wanted to get some sleep this time, especially for tomorrow.

Harry woke the next day at 7am, he got ready, and even washed his hair in hope it might not look so ruffled (he decided it was his father's fault for ruffling his hair on purpose and then passing it on to Harry.). He didn't get breakfast, even though Petunia had planted a banana on a plate and gave it to him.

After 'Breakfast' he went upstairs and packed all his stuff, and got Hedwig in her cage. He then put them ready in the hallway. He didn't have a coat, but it was hot any way so it didn't matter. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley, sat stiffly in the living room, all with stricken looks on their faces. They sat there staring at the fireplace, not sure what to say, and half expecting it to blow up at any moment. Harry sat on his trunk in the hall and waited, head, supported by his hands. He waited till 11:45 and then went round to Mrs. Figg.

He knocked on her door and patiently waited. Soon after, Mrs.Figg. appeared and smiled in welcome. Held in her hand were a cat carrier and a bag full of food and things he needed.

"Hello Harry dear." she said. "Everything's in the bag, he doesn't really have a name, I suppose you can choose that"

"Yeah ok," said Harry. He said good bye to her and took the bag and cat carrier. He turned around to see Mr. Weasley parking his car in between a tiny space. Harry walked quickly to them waving to stop, in case they crashed the car in front or behind.

"Oh bother this." said Mr Weasley. He muttered a spell and the other two cars jumped out of the way so he was parked neatly by the road.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, waving from a window.

"Hey!" Harry replied.

"What you got there Harry." chorused Fred and George.

"Cool! Its a cat!" Ron said. "What it's name, is it a boy or girl?"

"Umm it's a boy" said Harry, and then, just as he was about to explain he didn't have a name, an idea hit him. "His name is Sirius"

Ron's grin vanished in the recognition of the name, he smile weakly instead. "Oh, err...that's nice"

"Molly's at home, making dinner Harry." said Mr Weasley. "Are you going to get your things, shall I go say hello to your guardians?"

"Umm, no offence, Mr Weasley, but I don't think they'd want to"

"Fair enough, fair enough, weird muggles are."

The door of the Dursleys opened and Aunt Petunia appeared behind it. She took a deep breath and walked down the garden path, slowly opened the front gate, neatly, closing it behind her again. She walked up the pavement to the car and turned to Mr. Weasley. She took another deep breath.

"H-hello." she said shyly, sounding like a little girl. The other 3 red heads in the back stared at her in curiosity.

"I understand that you are Harry's, friend's father, it's (she took another nervous deep breath),it's nice to meet you, again." She held out her hand towards him, and he shook it through the window.

He smiled at her, seeing this seemed to be a big step for her. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the cat carrier but decided to try and ignore it. She then turned to Harry,

"Very Well Harry, I suppose you'll be off, have you got all your stuff?" and that she glanced at the carrier again, trying to look without anyone noticing.

"Umm, I'll go get them now" said Harry, his face an expression of pure bewilderment. He disappeared in the front door, and for a moment Petunia tried to gather her thoughts. Last night, she had thought way into her past, and remembered a little scrap that had not been thrown out by her hate for the magic people. It was of her and Lily about 5, she was scared of going down the slide and so, Lily, went round to the bottom and said; "Don't worry, I'm here at the bottom,"

She plucked up all her courage (like she did now,) and went down the slide awaiting a big hug from her sister at the bottom.

"See? That wasn't that bad was it?" Lily had said.

Petunia, realised that she couldn't fight the fact her sister was who she was. She used to think her sister had changed, but then she realised, that she hadn't changed at all, she just had a different lifestyle, and couldn't help it, just took it positively, like she always had done with her life

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Harry heaving his trunk and owl cage up the pavement towards the car. She watched him, and when he arrived beside her, she looked deep into her eyes to see no other than _Lily_ in his eyes. She let out a gasp, but Harry didn't flinch, he was used to them.

"Where shall I put my trunk Mr Weasley?" he asked, ignoring her fixated gaze.

"Umm in the boot," he replied. He lifted a lever beside his seat, and the boot opened,

Petunia was relieved to know that all cars had this mechanism. Harry stuffed his trunk in and the bag of cat stuff. He let Sirius out of his carrier to roam around the car, making friends with Fred and George, while Ron offered to hold Hedwig. He then shut the boot, and turned to Petunia, not surprised to see her still staring at him.

"Well, bye then" said Harry, and he turned to get into the car. But felt a bony hand on his shoulder

"H-Harry?" she said, he turned, this time in utter surprise.

She brought him into a hug while saying,

"Have a safe journey; we'll see you soon,"

She let go of him, and he stared at her, yet again. She looked back into his eyes, not seeing Harry, the weirdo, but _Lily_'_s son_, her nephew, the only one she has.

They arrived in the Burrow that evening, to at the smell of a delicious dinner; they sat down to a lovely feast, which Mrs. Weasley had made especially for his arrival, insisting that The Dursleys didn't feed him enough.

"Hermione will be coming tomorrow; we've given her parents directions." said Ron.

"Yes, did you know, Harry, that muggle cars, now have this thing in their car that tells them where to go, exactly as they're driving" said Mr Weasley. "Ingenious, isn't Harry?"

"Err,yeah." said Harry, remembering, how the one Mr Dursley had, broke and since his whole car was electronic, it wouldn't move, in the middle of the motorway.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and, as it did, the Weasley's clock did something it had never done beforeâ€a little window opened and out of it, came a little figurine, of what looked like, a policeman

"Oh dear" said Mrs. Weasley. She stood up and with a swish of her wand, all magical objects in the room disappeared, and Harry assumed, they all disappeared in the rest of the house as well.

"Arthur," she said, "Don't say a thing"

She went to the front door and answered it. Before her, stood a muggle policeman.

"Excuse me ma'm." he said.

"Yes?" she said.

"A gentlemen reported to have been walking past your, err, _house,_ and heard a rather large, bang. We have been given permission, to search your house."

"Err,_we?_" said Mrs. Weasley, rather anxiously.

"That's right, me and my two colleague's here." he said, as he made his way through the door.

"Umm, ok," she said, glancing a worried look at Mr. Weasley, who was looking at the policemen who had entered rather _eagerly_

They went upstairs, after searching that main floor as, the others sat nervously at the table.

"Let's just hope the ghoul behaves" Ron whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded, if he made a sound, they would be in big trouble.

Everyone sat in silence. The only sound was of footsteps upstairs, and mutterings, of them going through the house. Mrs. Weasley had a fixated glare on her face, towards Fred and George as they exchanged many worried looks.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a cackle. Harry instantly stood up, his scar searing with pain. He didn't know what had caused the reflex, but he knew, he had to follow the men. He was just about to put his foot on the first step, wand in his hand, when the policemen came thundering down. His face was of pure panic.

"Attic.people.something" he said, he then looked at Harry.

"Erm,I collect sticks" said Harry, realising how stupid that sounded.

"I-I, I'm gonna get you all in jail, just you wait" he said and was about to run to the door, when Dumbledore appeared in front of him. He gasped and fainted. The other two police came down at the sound of the thud and were about to take a gun from their inside pockets, when Dumbledore muttered a spell and they also fell to the floor. He then waved his wand over the three bodies and they disappeared.

"Worry not," he said." Their memories are erased.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, except Harry. He was still staring up the stairs, the cackling still continuous. He wasn't sure whether to sit down, or to bolt upstairs to check everything was in place. What had come over him?

"You two are in trouble..." Ginny sang at Fred and George as their mother stood up, face reddening, any second about to

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" she bellowed, instantly breaking up Harry's thoughts as he hastily sat down, Dumbledore gazed at him carefully

"I'M FED UP WITH ALL YOUR BUMPS AND BANGS WITH THOSE RUDDY THIGNS YOU CALL 'EXPERIMENTS', YOU BETTER GET RID OF THEM THIS MINUTE, OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" she bellowed again, and she stormed out of the room.

"Well, I just have a few things to say and then I'll be off" said Dumbledore. Harry could've sworn his cheeks were slightly redder than usual, as if embarrassed of having to be in the middle of the scene. "I've come here just to assure you that Harry should be safe here, but I must stress Harry that you must not do any magic. Whenever you do magic Harry, it takes away a bit of your energy and, for now; you must save it for later on"

"What do you mean, later on?" Harry said, perplexed.

"Trust in me Harry, and everything will be ok."

"But there you go again, not telling me anything."

"I know it's hard to see, but this is different"

Harry felt the anger start bubble in side him; he had gone through so much without knowing and it didn't help before. He thought Dumbledore was going to tell him everything about himself from now on, but it seemed nothing had changed

"Explain to me how this is different." said Harry, trying to sound calm, and control his anger.

"This isn't based on you Harry; it's based on, someone else." Dumbledore replied, picking his words carefully.

"Who then? Voldemort?" said Harry ignoring the winces, and the little yelp that escaped Ginny's mouth. "'Cause somehow I feel we've been over this?"

"Now Harry, don't argue, especially not with someone like Professor Dumbledore here" said Mr Weasley rather quietly.

"S-Sorry." mumbled Harry, looking at his feet, for some reason he always had trouble controlling his anger. _I suppose that's to do with Voldemort as well_he thought darkly.

"No need to apologise, I understand this is a bit difficult to ask." Dumbledore said.

"No it's ok," said Harry quietly. "Umm, I guess I better be getting my stuff unpacked"

He turned and slowly walked up the stairs, but then he stopped, remembering something

"Err, sir?" he said turning his head. "Do I still have to take Occlumency?"

He shuddered as he said the word almost like the Weasley's behaved towards the word 'Voldemort'.

"I don't think so, Voldemort (there was another yelp and a few gasps) doesn't really need anything from you any more." said Dumbledore.

_Except my life_ Harry thought.

"Except that, of course." said Dumbledore, as if to show him why he needed Occlumency in the first place.

Harry managed a weak smile, before heading up the stairs.

"I'll come with you" said Ron.

The both walked in silence until they got to the guest room.

"After you," said Ron, trying to sound cheerful.

"Thanks" said Harry.

He turned the knob, and opened the door, before stepping inside. There, he was welcomed, by the hoot of Hedwig and Sirius ran over to him and jumped into his arms

"Aww, hello." he said, feeling slightly more cheerful, as he grinned at the kitten that was pawing at his chest playfully.

"Someone missed you," said Ron, feeling a bit more relaxed himself.

"Yeah, which is weird, because we hardly spent time together at all." said Harry.

They unpacked his stuff and Harry gave Sirius an old sock he seemed to take a liking to. In the end, they closed the now nearly empty trunk and put it in the corner.

"Oh,wait" Harry said, he put his wand inside and locked the trunk; he then gave Ron the key. "Under no circumstances, are you to give this back to me k?"

"Umm ok, I didn't really think you'd be so-."

"Obedient?" said Harry, Ron gave him a withering look. "It's ok I'm a bit surprised my self but I have to do this, if it's for someone else don't I?"

"Yeah I suppose" said Ron. "Right well its 10:30, I'm going to head for my bed"

He chuckled at his own rhyme, before leaving.

Harry sunk into the comfy bed and Sirius crawled up beside him, as they both fell asleep.

Author's Note: Just to say, I know it may seem Sirius is kind of stealing Harry off Hedwig, type thing, but it's only temporary, don't worry. (Oops, shouldn't' have said that) But yeah, hope that was ok, hope it wasn't too weird you know it took from noon to 10:30 to get there, have dinner and unpack, but oh well, maybe you didn't notice . R&R thanks.


	3. Maddie's World

Author's Note:

Umm this chapter is kind of, a different scene, like a meanwhile type thing, but it is really necessary, to read this chapter or, it won't make sense otherwise, so don't get bored lolz, just try, even if it's a muggle story. I got the chapter title from the book idea 'Ally's World' great series, by Karen McCombie, check it out. Also I don't know whether you know what a form room is, so if you don't tell me in a review and I'll explain. R&R thanks.

Chapter 3 – Maddie's World 

It was Monday morning, in the form room, and Maddie sat at her table, scribbling everything down, trying hard to remember.

"What's that, morning homework _again_ Maddie?" said Jane.

"Err, no, _actually, _I'm writing a story." she replied, her pen racing across the paper.

"Cool," said Jane, sitting herself down beside her. "What's it about,"

"Well, I'm having these dreams, and I'm just kind of, writing them down."

"That's weird,"

"Yeah I know,"

The sound of the school bell rang, and Maddie let out a groan.

"You know, school isn't as bad as you think." Jane said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but I'd rather be writing down this before I forget, than be sitting in Geography having a teacher tell me Denmark is an hour time difference, I mean, when am I going to use that?"

"When you go to Denmark?" said Jane with a grin.

Ms. Roberts entered and walked over to her desk.

"Ok, quiet 10T." she said.

She took the register and read out the announcements.

"P.E. will be cancelled for 10RHO tomorrow, as we are having a late assembly."

"Yes!" said Maddie and Jane in unison, laughing afterwards. It's not like they hated sports, just the teacher, she was always horrible and they were sure there was something strange about her. Like the fact that they weren't allowed to change in the toilets, because, as Ms Armitt (or as Maddie called her 'Ms Armpit') put it, 'they were in an all-girl's school, and everyone was the same'.

They went through there day slowly (in Maddie's opinion), and finally it was there last two lessons. To Maddie, the subjects were complete opposites. History was very boring and Mr Stalker picked on her all the time.

"So any volunteers?" he would say. "How about _you _Madison?"

She cringed, she hated when people called her that. She tried to ignore him, but soon the whole class was looking at her, and she could feel her face burn.

"Madison?"

"Sir, its Maddie, remember?" she said, trying to sound polite, through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes of course." he said with a sneer.

No, she hated him alright, if all the teachers were like that, she would leave the school instantly.

But then, there was English, the reason she stayed in school at all. Mr Williams was completely different, he would listen to everyone and nobody ever got picked on by him. She knew that when she was older, she wanted to be an author, and with the imaginative dreams she had been having, she was sure she could get a bestseller the minute she turned 16.

As she sat, in her History class, her mind began to wander, she thought about her story, and her favourite character, his name was Albus, she wasn't sure of his surname but, she found him very interesting. He wore some sort of cloak, and carried a lighter and some wooden stick. Later on in her dreams, she was able to explore the objects, the lighter turned out to be something that collect light form lamp posts and stuff, and the wooden stick, he used to conjure up different things she assumed were spells, (watching Charmed meant it wasn't really v. original to her), he would mutter Latin and the stick would respond, then she learnt that he called it a wand, but that was as far as she had got on his bio. She also thought about the dark shadow that seemed to be in every scene but, hiding from him, like it used to jump between pictures and even though its hiding was quite marvellous, Albus always knew where it was.

"Madison?_ Madison!_" said Mr. Stalker.

Maddie jumped, and looked around to see who was talking to her. She then noticed the annoyance in Mr Stalker's face and groaned.

"Yes, sir?" she said.

"My lesson is _not _being taught outside the window, will you look at me and pay attention!"

"Yes, sir." she said.

Author's Notes: 

See? Wasn't as painful as you thought eh? I will be switching forward and back from muggle to magical world ever so often, until 'strings are tied' if you can guess what I mean. ;). Umm, yeah, this was mini and most of the muggle chapters will be, as there is only a small target plot each time lolz. R&R thanx!


	4. Care for a Krum?

Authors Note: I dedicate this chapter to my friend (you know who you are) for helping get over writers block (and over the hyper ness of getting over writers block). Also I've written this chapter in Ron's viewpoint so he's kind of the main character for this chapter. Hope you like it R&R thanx

Chapter 4 – Care for a Krum?

Ron sat at the foot of his bed peering through the fogged glass of his bedside window, since his attic bedroom, was high, the cloudy skies of the early morning, covered his window, so it was hard to see if she arrived. It was 5am, when he woke up, the sun just rising in the sky, and somehow, Ron felt sure that she wasn't going to turn up. The sky was already filled with dark clouds and it appeared to prepare for a rain.

He had already checked, and he was sure everyone else was asleep, although it sounded like Fred and George were making their 'bangs' early in the morning, before Mrs Weasley awoke. But Ron did not disturb them, he was too nervous to try and speak to anyone anyway. He had checked Harry, to see Harry fast asleep with Sirius curled up against his stomach. Ron thought it looked a bit soppy, but decided to leave it, returning to his bedroom. He sat there for hours, hugging his knees, staring out the window, for even a gleam of colour, from her parents' blue Nissan. In the end he couldn't take it anymore, it was 7am and she was going to be there in three hours, he got dressed and headed downstairs, why were they taking so long to get up? Was she not a good enough guest or something? He sat down at the dining table in the kitchen and sighed, he just had to wait for everyone else, to get up.

After about an hour, Mrs Weasley, appeared, yawning, she flicked her wrist, wand in hand, not seeming to notice him sitting there. She turned towards him and jumped to see him there.

"Where'd you come from dear, you gave me such a fright." she said.

"I was here all the time Mum." said Ron.

"Oh, right dear, well what would you like to eat?"

"I'm not bothered." said Ron.

She wasn't surprised by this. Nearly all of the Weasley's being the types who, in the morning, would be happy if you just sat them at the table and put something in front of them to chew on. Little did she realise, that Ron wasn't tired at all, or hungry.

She planted a piece of toast and marmalade on a plate in front of him, but he didn't even look at it. He just stared at the clock as if it could tell the time. There was another hand on it now named 'Harry Potter' and at the moment he was fast asleep, like everyone, including Fred and George, but he assumed they had bewitched the clock to make it say 'eating' all the time. Ron stared at the clock at thought about how in 2 and a half hours, Hermione would have her own little hand on that clock.

After another half hour or so, the others individually made their way down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast.

"Ron, will you wake Harry up, we want to tell him our news." said Fred.

"Yeah, go on, you had your breakfast." said George.

"All Right, I'm going." Ron mumbled, as he stood up.

He climbed the stairs and knocked on Harry's door before entering. Harry was still asleep but Sirius had woken and padded lightly over to Ron, purring. Ron smiled and went over to Harry.

"Wakey, wakey." he said.

Harry's eyes opened, and he sat up. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on.

"You know, without glasses, I can't tell which Weasley brother I'm talking to." he said grinning

"Yeah well, Mum wants you downstairs for breakfast, Hermione's gonna be here in a minute."

"A minute," said Harry looking at his watch "Or an hour?"

"YEAH WELL," Ron snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up, god, keep your hair on," said Harry adding in a mutter, "Someone's grumpy this morning."

Ron scowled, why did everyone assume he was tired?

"Get ready and meet me downstairs." he mumbled and he headed back out into the corridor, and down the stairs.

Everyone was still at the table except Mrs. Weasley, who was organizing some flowers in a vase.

"Harry's getting up." he said, sitting at the table once more. Sirius followed him and jumped on the table. He padded across the table to where Mr. Weasley sat, A Daily Prophet held in front of him, so that you could just about see a wisp of red hair peeping out of the top of it.

Sirius sat down in front of it, as if reading the paper himself. Fred laughed gave the kitten a scratch with his forefinger. Sirius turned around and grabbed it with his two paws playfully, so that when Fred lifted his finger, the kitten hung from it, and when he laid it on the table, he jabbed at it.

The Weasley's watched this peacefully for quite a while, until Ron noticed Harry appear at the top of the stairs. At the sight of him, Sirius stopped playing and bounded over to his master. He leaped and Harry caught him in his arms.

"Aww, he's like a little tiger!" said Ginny, a lover of animals.

Harry stroked the purring feline, as he sat down. Ron didn't even give a welcome, in 5 minutes, Hermione would be here..

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ron automatically stood up.

"I'll get it." he said.

Ginny smiled at him in a smile, he'd never seen before..

"What?" he spat.

"Oh, nothing" she said smiling even more.

He sighed, and made his way to the front door. He opened it to see a man standing there, holding a cardboard cut out of a tree saying, 'This was once a tree'.

"No thanks." he said, turning and slamming the door from behind him.

He sighed again and went back into the Kitchen. Everyone looked at him.

"Muggles." he said, before sitting down again.

A half an hour later, he started it get slightly nervous. Why hadn't she arrived? Why was she late?

Then, there was another knock. Ron slowly got up again and went to the front door. He opened it to see a bushy haired girl standing before him.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, pulling him into hug, at first Ron went bright red, but relaxed when she started hugging everyone. When she arrived at Ginny they both screamed before hugging each other really tightly. Fred and George rolled their eyes as Harry laughed at them do a mock impression of the incident.

Mr. and Mrs Granger shook hands with all they Weasley's and then started talking to the other two adults in the room.

They spent the day catching up, Harry told Hermione how he got Sirius and Hermione told them about her time during the summer.

That night, Hermione set up the spare bed in Ginny's room and hid all her letters under the mattress. There was no way Ron was going to see them. She wondered for a while, as she lay down, why she had thought of him first, but decided to call it a coincidence and leave it at that.


	5. We're off to see the Wizard

The necklace I mentioned can be bought in Claire's accessories if anyone likes the sound of it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter R&R thanks.

Chapter 5 - We're off to see the Wizard.

The week went by fairly quick, and soon the letters from Hogwarts arrived. Books were needed and the Weasley's planned a trip to Diagon Alley.

"Are you sure you won't go back dears?" said Mrs Weasley. "You're lucky Professor Dumbledore is letting you back in."

"Mum, we can't we have two shops to run." said George

"And all those catalogue customers to deal with." said Fred

Mrs Weasley sighed, ushering them all into Gringotts bank. Harry stepped up first and the goblin gave him a sympathetic look.

"Ah, I see you got our letter.." he said

Letter?

"Come this way."

Ron gave Harry a puzzling look; he shrugged back, following the Goblin.

He was taken in to a room where cabinets were all along the walls, they had letters from a-z on them and a desk was in the middle. The Goblin sat behind the desk and took out an eye glass. He gestured Harry to sit down and started to speak.

"Well, lets get to business then.."

"Excuse me, what letter?" said Harry striking his moment to speak.

"You didn't get the letter?"

"Err, no."

"Well I have a copy of it here." he said handing Harry the letter.

Harry looked at it for a while before actually reading it and eventually started to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has been brought to our attention, the unfortunate event of the death of Mr Sirius Black._

Harry gulped.

_We have written to you to let you know that Mr. Black had written a will, and that both you and your parents have been mentioned in it. Please give up a small amount of your time to discuss this with us, whenever you are ready._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Gringotts Bank_

Harry looked at the Goblin and silently nodded, handing him back the letter, with a slightly shakier hand than usual.

"Well, he has given you a private will and half of his money in the bank." said the goblin handing him another letter.

"Umm, do I have to read the will now?" Harry asked

"No, no of course not, read it when you're ready, the money will automatically go into your bank Mr Potter and I hope the rest of your day goes well." said the Goblin. He stood up and they followed him to the Weasley vault.

Harry was happy to discover that the vault had quite a lot more money in it than last time he had visited it and when they arrived at Fred and Georges separate vault he couldn't help but grin at the amount he saw before him, it was nearly as much as he had.

Not feeling as guilty of the amount in his own, he scooped up a handful of gold, shoved it in a bag, trying to hide the fact that it had got bigger than before, both to the Weasley's and to himself.

Hermione met them again in the main part of the bank, and they all stepped out onto the bustling street, they separated and got all the equipment they needed, Harry bought Hedwig a new cage as she seemed to be quite annoyed at the arrival of Sirius.

Time flew by, and before they knew it, they were getting on the Hogwarts Express. Harry looked at the platform and remembered how the real Sirius had bounded up there grinning and barking, really happy to be out in daylight. Sirius meowed and broke Harry's thoughts. He smiled down at the kitten as it snuggled up in his lap and dozed off again. Crookshanks had taken quite a liking to the kitten, treating it like they were old friends.

Ron sighed. "Another year then, there a lot of things I really love about Hogwarts.." he said.

Suddenly there compartment door slid open and a familiar blond haired git appeared from behind it with his two cronies behind him.

"And some I hate." Ron finished.

Sirius awoke with a start, he arched his back and hissed at this, obviously unwelcome visitor.

"Oooh what do we have here." Draco drawled, picking Sirius up by the neck and holding it out as if it was a rat.

Sirius wriggled out of his grip and scratched him around the face, completely in mid air. Draco staggered back, blinded by blood and tried to wipe it out of his eyes. The door slid back in front of him and footsteps were heard as he headed down the corridor.

As soon as he left Ron burst out laughing. Harry couldn't help but smile, and stroked the kitten in praise.

"That wasn't funny Ron," said Hermione in disapproval.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, that was hilarious." he replied

"No it wasn't, you know he could be really hurt and –

Harry sighed, here we go again.

After a lot of 'practically married couple' bickering between Ron and Hermione, the three of them got off the train and got a carriage to themselves, Harry got goose bumps as he saw those-o-so familiar black winged horses. He sat down and let out a nervous sigh. The whispers from people around him had got louder instead of quieter and he wished there was something that could take their minds off of him. The carriage went along the bumpy road, and Harry could soon see the sight of the Hogwarts castle in the distance. His spirits felt a little raised at this and the sound of owls and other Hogwarts sounds, like the rustles from the Forbidden Forest that were always there but hardly ever noticed, they were so continuous. They sat there in silence, Ron and Hermione tired of their argument (surprisingly) and Harry in peaceful thought.

As they got out again, Cho caught sight of him and smiled weakly, but he didn't bother smiling back, what was the point? She'd only get contrary in the end..

He kicked a stone on the ground and walked on, Ron and Hermione exchanging anxious looks behind him.

They arrived at the Great Hall and took their seats. The sorting hat started his song and then sorted all the new first years into their houses, before Dumbledore stood up.

"Right." he said "I would like to just say the usual notices, the Forbidden Forest, as most of you know, is forbidden and no student must enter it. All teachers that were somewhat fired last year have resumed their place and we have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Smith."

The Hall applauded and Harry noticed him for the first time. He had blonde-to-white hair with a quite old looking face but a young grin of appreciation towards the Hall. Dumbledore gestured him over and he began to speak.

"Hello all, it's very nice to be here, and I hope that I can make Defence against the Dark Arts as interesting as possible, although I've always found it quite interesting anyway."

He then sat back down and Dumbledore gave them the answer they really wanted.

"Tuck in!" he said and food appeared in front of them.

Everyone gave a cheer as the celebrations began and Harry was sure that this was one of the best meals he had ever had.

Hermione and Ron had to leave to lead the Gryffindor first years to the head of house and Harry went with Neville to back to the boy's dorm.

"Err.. Harry, about my parents, how did you know about them already, even though I hadn't told anyone?"

Harry felt rather guilty to explain and felt that he should have told Neville he knew. Wondering how to explain it the best way he could, his thoughts were interrupted as the Fat Lady asked for the password.

"We stand united." said Harry.

"Huh?" said Neville.

"It's the password."

And they stepped inside. Harry yawned, and since Neville seemed to have forgotten he asked him the question, he took that moment to go up to bed. As he climbed the stairs, Sirius rose from the comfy armchair he was previously lying on and followed.

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast and soon the owls were making there way to their addressees.

"Blimey." said Ron. "There are an awful lot of letters coming towards the Gryffindor table."

Hundreds of owls headed for the Gryffindor table and Harry soon realised that nearly all of them were heading for him. Many landed on his shoulders and head and many letters were dropped on the table.

"Uh-oh." said Harry.

Hermione took some of the letters and started opening them, so did Ron and Ginny.

"Looks like these are all sorry letters." said Hermione.

"Yeah listen to this." said Ron.

_Dear Harry (if you don't mind me calling you Harry),_

_My husband had always believed in you and what you had said but I was always sceptical so I felt that I should apologise for my wicked behaviour towards you. If people had believed you, then we wouldn't be in this horrible mess. I think that the Daily Prophet wrongly accused you of being crazy and I wrote letter of complaint to them as well._

_I would also like to send my condolences of the recent death of your Godfather, Mr. Sirius Black who was also wrongly accused of something he did not do. _

_From,_

_Mrs. Von Hagt_

"Err..well at least she said sorry." said Ron rather dryly.

Harry sighed, grouping all the letters together and stuffing them in his bag, feeling that the whispering had got even louder, if that was possible. He wasn't gonna start reading stuff about Sirius now. He didn't want to.

Professor McGonagall appeared and started handing out timetables. Harry took his and groaned. He had double potions first.

As they headed down to potions, they wondered why they hadn't passed any one in the corridor yet. Just then Professor Smith came from around the corner and smiled at them.

"Ah, I was looking for you." he said rather cheerfully. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to fetch you."

"What did we do?" Harry said automatically.

"Nothing he just needs you to..well, he'll tell you then."

"But what about potions?" said Hermione.

"Shut up 'Mione." Ron muttered.

"Oh don't worry about that," said Smith. "Just come with me."

They followed him up to Dumbledore's office and arrived at the gargoyles.

"Ah good afternoon Professor Smith." they said and instantly parted to let him and the students through. They went up the stairs and he knocked on the door before letting them in and shutting the door behind them.

"Thank you for coming, please sit down." said the Head master, as three chairs appeared in front of his desk.

They all sat down and Ron gulped.

"Err.. is this to do with Fred and George 'cause Mum tried and she couldn't get them to come so technically their was nothing we could do." he said all at once.

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling.

"I am not here to talk to you about that Mr. Weasley but may I comment that under their circumstances, I am sure I would've done the same." he said.

"So were not in trouble?" Harry blurted out.

"No you are not Mr. Potter, why is there something you have done?"

Harry thought about Malfoy and decided that wasn't his fault before saying.

"No sir."

"Right, well now I will tell you why I summoned you here," Dumbledore said. "I have asked you here because I am in need of your help. There is someone I am looking for, she is a witch in London that thinks she is a muggle."

The trio listened and Dumbledore continued.

"She is of some importance to me and after much thought it seems that you three would be the best at finding her."

"How old is she exactly?" said Ron, blushing at the look Hermione had given him.

"She is sixteen."

"And has no idea she's a witch?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Sir, how are we supposed to go about this?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I am giving the students a two week holiday after this week which you can use as time to search for her."

"Okay, but isn't London really, well, huge?" said Harry.

"Yes but I have this." said Dumbledore.

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a necklace. It looked really old and on the end of it was a file holding what looked like sparkly dust.

"Fairy dust?" Hermione asked.

"Very similar, but this isn't Fairy dust, its guardian angle dust, its something they use to help their human feel good and trust them, since the girl I am looking for is very aware of her guardian angel, and as long as you tell her you know her guardian angel she will trust you, this dust will come in handy if she gets supicous on the way back here. It will also light up whenever your going away which can help you find her."

"So do we just sprinkle it on her?"

"Above her head, the dust will light up and then disappear like sparks of a firework."

He handed the necklace to Harry, it was engraved with 'Bella' at the top and 'Maddie Byrne' at the bottom.

"Who are these people?" Harry asked.

"Maddie is the girl I am looking for, Bella is her guardian angel."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about her?" Ron asked.

"Well, all I can say is that she knows who Bella is, but might think she's imagining you."

"Is she, well, a bit, mental?" said Ron, trying to sound polite.

"No it's just whenever a witch or wizard came to save her, her Dad convinced her she was imagining them."

"Weird." said Harry.

Author's Notes:

Nice huh? Lolz I am too vain, I was really trying to get up to this bit and here I am ,yehay. PLZ REVIEW _cries_ I need support!


	6. Home at last but is it Home?

Chapter 6 – Home at last, but is it Home?

Maddie collapsed on the sofa and sighed. So glad to be home. She feel into a deep sleep and before she even realised, her dream was coming back to her..

_Yet again, Albus stood before her. She had so many questions to ask, one in particular, if only she could remember it.._

"_My name is Albus Dumbledore." he said_

_Suddenly her eyes widened, that was the question, his surname. But it didn't ease her mind completely, it was as if she expected his surname to be different, or hers to be different, she wasn't sure._

"_I have sent people to get you, do not be afraid of them, they want to help."_

_She wondered who these people were.._

_Then Bella appeared, she hugged her and heard her say;_

"_We stand united."_

Maddie shot up, what was that about? But she was glad she had found out Albus' surname. But what did the 'we stand united' mean? But that was dreams for you, totally weird.

Author's Notes:

I know titchy, review neway, I just didn't really have nething to write abt her.

1


	7. On the Road

Chapter 7 – On the road

_Dedicated to Li Mei-chan who persuaded me to be the writer I am, and left this site because nobody helped her. I never got a chance to say goodbye, but I know she's out there somewhere, writing for only herself._

It was a dark evening and the clouds were grey. Harry, Hermione, and Ron each stood by the carriage that was about to take them to the station. Their bags were packed with the most necessary things and Mrs. Weasley had come to say goodbye to them all. Dumbledore waited for Mrs. Weasley to finish before speaking to them himself.

"Remember." he said to them. "Be careful, no muggle attacker can harm you but some wizards can. If it turns out you're in a sticky situation, just sprinkle some of Bella's dust over them and they will arrive in Azkaban, is everything clear?"

"Yes, thank you." said Hermione.

They said their last goodbye's and got into the carriage. The carriage instantly began to move forward, heading for the station.

"Well, Hermione, I guess you're gonna be the leader as I have no idea how to get around the muggle way." said Ron.

"Don't worry and I think I know where I'm going." she said.

The carriage arrived at the station and they got off with their luggage. They waited on the platform for the train to arrive, lost in an companionable silence.

"Looks like we're on are own from here." said Harry.

"I can't believe he chose us to go though" said Ron.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione. "You think we're incapable?"

"Not exactly,"

"Then _what _do you mean?" she asked.

Ron blushed.

"Nothing, forget it." he muttered.

"Um, you guys look, the train." said Harry, trying to change the subject.

They all got on and took a seat in one of the compartments.

"God, I've never heard the Hogwarts Express so quiet before." said Ron.

"Yeah, and theirs no food trolley either." said Harry.

Meanwhile Hermione had opened up a rather large book for herself and had started to silently read.

Ron and Harry played exploding snap and chess and everything else to try and get rid of their boredom. Hermione feel asleep, book in arms and Harry had dozed off with Sirius by his side. Ron stayed awake, watching the rain patter gently against the window. He took off his cloak and put it over Hermione, who had begun to shiver in her sleep. He gazed at her for a moment, wondering whether she was dreaming, what she was dreaming of, and he couldn't help but grin at the content sleepy smile permanently situated on her face. It was so silent on the train that he could hear the gentle breathing of the two. He himself soon dozed off and felt that even though they were on their own, everything was safe.

Hermione was he first to awake, and noticed the city buildings approach. She looked around her and realised that Ron had wrapped his cloak around her. She lay there for a while, taking in the lovely smell.. of his cloak? She couldn't believe she had just thought that. She rose and took the cloak off her. Looking at her watch she could see that it was 9 am. She had to wake them up to get ready. She folded Ron's cloak nicely and put it on the seat beside him.

"Harry, Ron, get up, you've got an hour to get ready." she said.

Harry woke with a jolt, he was used to being woken suddenly, living with the Dursleys, but Ron continued to doze peacefully. She smiled and shook him slightly, waiting for him to open his eyes. His eyelashes fluttered slightly before eventually he opened them.

"Hello." he said sleepily.

"Come on Ron, the train is going to get there in an hour ,you've got to get ready."

"Right." he groaned, sitting up.

He yawned and stretched. Harry got up and went to get changed in another compartment and Hermione waited to make sure Ron didn't go back to sleep again.

"Thanks." she said, patting him on the shoulder before leaving.

Ron sat there for a while taking everything in. Where were they again? Oh yeah on the train thingy for that Maddie girl. And was it his imagination or did Hermione just _pat him_? Ah well, he got dressed into some muggle clothes and pang of hunger in his stomach. He got up and went across the corridor to Harry's compartment.

"Hey Harry," he said knocking. "What are we eating?"

Harry grinned striking his opportunity.

"I dunno, ask Hermione" he said continuing to grin at his amazing plan. Feeling that was a bit vain but continuing to smile.

"Right." said Ron, wondering what to do next.

He went pack to his compartment and decided just to wait, no way was Harry putting him in _that _position. He sat down again and noticed his cloak folded on the seat.

_So that's why she patted me on the shoulder, I knew their was a reason._

Hermione was first to come back and greeted him with a smile.

"So how are we supposed to eat?" he asked.

"Hello to you to Ron," she said, sitting down. "We'll be eating breakfast at the undercover wizard hotel."

"When will we get there?"

"Around 11am"

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "I can't wait that long."

"Don't you think about anything apart from your stomach Ron?" she asked heatedly.

_You _he thought.

"Err.. Quidditch." he said, feeling stupid afterwards.

"Humph!" she replied, opening the nearest book at reading the top line over and over again in annoyance, unable to concentrate.

Harry slid the compartment door open and grinned at the to expecting a happy scene, but found an amusing one. There was a high-tempered Hermione who seemed to be reading the book in front of her in a rather fake way. Then there was a very red faced Ron staring out the window.

Harry sighed and sat down, those two were so twisted.

The train pulled to a halt and the three of them got off, carrying their luggage. They went through the barrier to the muggle platform and Hermione pulled out a map.

"We've got to get a train to Clapham Junction." she said.

Harry looked at the necklace.

"It seems so." he said, with a grin.

They stood before a big board, where the names of different destinations on each platform changed ever so often and they just had to wait for Clapham Junction to appear.

"Muggles can be really cool the way they organize things." Ron said in amazement.

"Look, we need to go to platform 9." said Harry.

They went forward and gave their tickets to the inspector, who let them through the barrier. They then went to Platform 9, where the train was waiting for them.

"Quick get on and get seats." said Hermione

Ron stepped on and got them some two pairs of seats facing each other.

"How come they don't have compartments?" he asked.

"Because, it's a different design, that's all." Hermione replied, sitting beside him.

They soon arrived at Clapham Junction and loads of people got off, including them, they hoisted their luggage off and went to the other inspector, who let them through.

"Which way do we go now?" Harry asked.

"This way." said Hermione and she led them out onto a busy muggle street. She turned left and headed up the road. The other two followed until she stopped and waited for the cars to stop so she could go right, across a road.

Ron, not realising the cars wouldn't stop was about to walk out into the road, before Hermione grabbed his hand, her cheeks rather pink, and pulled him back.

"Y-you've got to wait for the green man to light up." she said.

"Oh," he said, grinning. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, realising she was still holding his hand and letting go rather briskly, pretending to check the time.

Harry silently chuckled behind them, as they walked forward, by 'the light of the green man'.

They then crossed another road, to the left before entering a shop before them named 'Arding and Hobbs'.

"We have to go up to the wheelchair toilets and go through the mirror to enter the hotel." she said.

They got to the main entrance and Harry coughed.

"What's that smell?" he asked.

"That's the smell, perfume Harry, the ground floor is devoted to perfume." Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

"Right." said Harry covering his mouth as he spoke.

They got in the lift and Hermione pressed the '3' button, as it went up.

"This so cool." said Ron.

The lift stopped and opened its doors; they instantly rushed out and into the corridor to the left where the Toilets were. Grabbing their bags and looking around them to see if any muggle was around, they crammed themselves in, with the luggage and faced the mirror. There, in front of them, they could see the image of a lady and a reception desk.

"Are you here to check in?" she asked.

"Yes, its Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." said Ron, feeling for confident at the sight of a witch and no muggles.

"Right, here are your keys, wait one minute." she said.

The mirror seemed to get larger, and other bits of the hotel scene could be seen. Soon, the mirror started to cover the walls until it seemed they were in the hotel themselves.

"Three separate rooms?" Ron asked.

"_Yes _Ron." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

Authors Notes: 

BTW Arding and Hobbs Chapham Junction are real places in London and everthing in the fic is accurate except where the toilets are, as even though I've been in Arding's so many times, I've never gone to the toilet there lolz


	8. Entwined

Author's Notes: The bits that are part of Maddie's view are in italics, except for thoughts. Hopefully you can have some fun with that lol. Btw here's a little quiz, try and guess the school Maddie goes to, here's a clue: Its in Hammersmith near Hammersmith Broadway. You can find out on the internet or maybe you could go on a little journey lol.

Chapter 8 – Entwined

_Maddie awoke to find herself in Registration._

"_Hey, you FINALLY woke up!" said Jane, grinning. "You spent the whole of the register sleeping; people were going to pay me not to wake you up and let you stay in a school for the weekend."_

"_Yay, its Friday." was all Maddie could think to say._

"_Come on," Jane replied, hoisting her school bag over her shoulder and grabbing Maddie's to try and persuade her to get going._

"_Right." Maddie grumbled._

_As they walked down the road to their bus stop Maddie tried to remember the dream she had. It was of some castle and there were a towers and spirals coming from it. It looked beautiful and it was weird because it had a weird sort of glow about it. She then saw some boy on a what looked like a broom, she took a while to see his face clearly and she wondered if he had something to do with Albus and if so, what. She knew his name began with 'H' but she wasn't sure of what it really was..._

"_Why d'ya thinks you're so sleepy lately?" said Jane._

"_Dunno, it's weird, I'm normally really energetic." Maddie replied. _

"_Yeah I know."_

_The bus appeared and they climbed aboard._

Harry sighed. They had searched all around Clapham Junction and they had decided to try and get a bus to Hammersmith, where hopefully they would be able to find her. The dust hadn't lit up so they assumed it was the right thing to do.

"What do you think her relationship with Hammersmith is?" Ron thought.

"Maybe her school is there." Hermione suggested.

Harry looked out of the window. There was traffic on both sides of the road and another bus was standing beside them. He could see right through his window into the other one, it was so close.

_Maddie looked out of the window, there was traffic on both sides of the road and another bus was directly opposite them. She looked in, in hope of seeing something interesting as it moved forward, and she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of the 'H' guy. She stood up trying to get a better look but it was gone._

Harry got up and pressed the bell. The bus stopped and he ran off, the other two close behind, even though they had no idea what he was doing. He ran and ran until he got in front of the other bus and ran in front of it. There was no way of it moving so he wasn't in danger of getting run over like the summary of Hermione's lecture involved as they ran. He ran around to the front door and tapped on it. The driver looked at him quizzing, but he was a kind man, and opened the doors.

"Thank you." Harry breathed and they paid.

He had no idea what he was doing but he had to be sure.

"_What was that about?" said Jane who sat beside her._

"_I-I thought I saw s-someone I knew." said Maddie, wondering whether she had just imagined it._

"_You're getting seriously weird." said Jane._

_Maddie sat back in her seat and let out yet another sigh, what was she doing?_

"Harry, _what _are you doing?" Hermione hissed

Harry ignored her and made his way up the bus to the back where he thought he saw her sit at. And there she was. Sitting there, looking out of her window. Was it really her?

_Maddie looked forward and gasped. It was him. Standing there before her. He sat down, across the back of the bus from her, followed by two other kids, a bushy-haired girl and a red-haired boy. She continued to stare at him, and got occasional glances back._

_He probably thinks I am VERY weird, she thought._

"_Err...HELLO?" Jane exclaimed._

"_Oh, right, yeah?" Maddie replied._

"_You just missed your stop!"_

_Maddie jumped up and ran up to the driver._

"_Err..sorry, that was my stop; could you let me off please?"_

_He was an old man and looked rather familiar but she had no time to think about that. He opened the doors and she jumped off._

Harry looked to see that the driver still had the doors open. He ran up and got off as well, followed by the other two, still very confused. Steadying his run to a walk he followed her up the road, keeping an eye on where she was going. But Ron couldn't be kept in suspense anymore.

"Harry!" he said stopping him in his tracks. "WHERE are we going?"

_Maddie stopped abruptly, spinning around.._

"Harry?" said the girl.

Harry jumped, she had turned around and was looking straight at them.

"Err.. yeah." he replied, not sure what to say.

"Harry, the flying broom guy?" she asked.

"Umm, I think so." he said

"Are _you _Maddie?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." she replied. "Why?"

"We were sent to look for you," said Ron. "By an old guy called-"

"A-Albus?" Maddie asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"He was in my dreams." she said rather quietly.

Author's Notes:

I know tiny, but not bad right? I thought it sounded nice ending there as things are about to get VERY dramatic, to do with- actually, :), I'm not gonna tell u that. R&R, thanks


	9. Grandfather?

Chapter 9 – Grandfather? 

Author's Notes: Come on people what do I need to do for reviews? All you have to do is read and say hello, I'll settle for that. Pleeeeaaassse? Anyway, read this, tell me what you think --

Maddie had never thought people could be so welcoming. When they arrived, a rather large man by the name of 'Hagrid' had pulled her in to a hug, telling her it was truly an honour to have met such an important person other than Harry and Dumbledore himself. What was that all about? But she instantly liked him. Then a woman in a cloak in pointed hat who introduced herself as 'Professor McGonnagal' told them they were to go up to the Headmaster's office immediately. Maddie was about to laugh at what the woman was wearing, fashion being very close to her heart, but one look from her instantly calmed her down. And so she led all four of them up through the huge castle in which Maddie thought they would never get through at all.

"How far is it now?" Maddie whispered to Harry, keeping an eye on the woman in front.

"Just around this corner." he muttered back.

Turning the corner, Maddie could see an entrance, guarded by two gargoyles.

"ma-" said Professor McGonnagal but was interrupted by the instant parting of the gargoyles, as they set eyes on Maddie.

Maddie nearly jumped into Harry's arm it gave her such a fright.

"What the-"

"Hurry on." said the Professor.

She led them up to Dumbledore's office, and knocking on the door, took them inside. Five chairs awaited them and under the order of the man behind his desk, the students sat down.

"Welcome Maddie." said Dumbledore, smiling at her, eyes twinkling.

"Albus right?" she said, amazed at the sight of him. He nodded and looked as if he was waiting for her to say something. Bumping to reality, she stood up.

"W-What do you want with me?" she said.

"Please sit down, I want to explain some parts of your life you were not aware of before."

"Oh no," Maddie replied, refusing to sit, and pacing the floor "I know everything about my past thank you,"

"Like the fact that you're a witch?" said Dumbledore, still calm.

Maddie stopped in her tracks. No.

"Please trust me, and let me explain."

She looked from Harry to Albus. She had trusted Harry, and his friends, that had turned out ok, oh why did her Mum ever agree to let her go? She looked at Harry who was now smiling at her in a bemused way. She hesitantly, sat down.

"Thank you, now, has your father ever talked about his...father?"

"Err... yeah...he died when Dad was fourteen."

"I was afraid of that." Dumbledore replied. "Look, your Grandfather didn't die, he just, left. It was complicated and he was very sorry afterwards."

Maddie sat up in her seat.

"Your father belonged to a magical family and, since his father left because he had to save others from dangerous magic, he resented all magic and refused to use It." he said.

"You're telling me some guy _wanted _to be a muggle?" said Ron in awe.

"More or less." Dumbledore replied.

Ron looked at him in shock, but regained him self as he received a 'McGonnagal look' from Hermione

"So my Dad was a wizard, and I was a witch, and I wasn't even _told?"_

"I'm afraid so."

"So is she a half blood?" Harry asked.

"Well, in a way, her great-grandmother was also a witch but had a squib daughter, who also had a squib daughter, her Mum, who then married a wizard."

"DID SHE EVEN KNOW?!" Maddie asked.

"About marrying a wizard or about being a squib?"

"Aargh!" she stood up, this was too frustrating, all the time her Dad had told her she was imagining things, like when she made the Turkey float at Christmas, or how she managed to un-burn her Halloween pumpkin pie, but she had spent all her life living a stupid lie.

"How is she going to catch up on studies?" Hermione said worriedly.

Dumbledore smiled at her, eyes twinkling, he stood up and walked over to a cabinet which held his Pensieve. He lifted it and carried it over to his desk. Maddie looked at it curiously and, forgetting her anger, walked over to the desk.

"What the-"she began, but Harry interrupted, someone shouting at Dumbledore was not something he was used to and didn't want the man to blow a fuse or something.

"It's a Pensieve, it holds the memories of its owner." he said

"Thank you Harry, yes, this was given to me by my headmaster at the start of 1st year and it's helped me with stress ever since."

"How will it teach me?" Maddie asked.

"You will drink it and the memories will become your own..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, indeed." he replied, smiling at the term used.

"Now?"

"That would be the preferred time." Dumbledore said, smiling again.

"Um ... ok."

Maddie looked at the bowl and the silvery liquid substance inside it. She paused, before slowly and shakily, lifting the bowl to her mouth. Closing her eyes and pretending it was Guinness or Pepsi, she swallowed it whole. Opening her eyes, her world got very dizzy, and Dumbledore's life went round and round in her head, his school life, and his time with his family. Harry stood up and held her by the shoulders to steady her and after a few seconds she regained sight.

"What was _that _about?" she asked.

"You drank it a bit too quickly, I think, but you'll be ok." Harry said.

"Right, but, if I'm supposed to have lessons here, what's the point if I already know the answers?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I think you'll find it a bit more enjoyable then what you learnt for the past 13 years at muggle school, not that I have a problem with that." said Dumbledore.

"Ok."

"And you'll be put into Gryffindor, as, if I do say so myself, you're a lot like me."

"I am?"

"You are."

The other three led her to the Gryffindor common room and she was taken up to the girls' dorm, to find a group of girls come around her.

"We wondered why there was suddenly an extra bed." said Lavender.

Maddie introduced herself and was relieved to sink to a comfy bed that evening. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

Maddie was woken the next day by Hermione; she slowly opened her eyes, closing them again at the sudden light.

"Come on, wake up, school you know." said Hermione brightly, like she'd been up for the past hour, which she probably had.

"Eurgh, don't like school, and who the hell are you?" Maddie grumbled.

"Hermione, remember?" she replied rather impatiently. "Come on, no late mornings at Hogwarts."

Maddie suddenly sat up; she rubbed her eyes, yelling;

"What? Where the hell am I?"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and looked at her. For a while Maddie just sat there taking everything in.

"Oh yeah." she grumbled, she got up and went to have a shower.

"I'll meet you in the common room." Hermione called.

"Right." Maddie replied rather sleepily.

As soon as she hit the shower, Maddie was her usual active self, and ran down the stair 20 minutes later, to see Hermione sitting in an armchair by the fire. Maddie grinned, not realising the Gryffindors staring at her. For someone reason, she felt used to it. The two of them headed towards the Great Hall and took seats next to Harry and Ron. Maddie took a minute to look around the Hall, at all the different tables. Tables she recognised but did not know. She noticed some blonde boy from the Slytherin table look at her and automatically smiled, being the friendly type. He just smirked back at her and continued to talk to some big guy beside him. She could tell that Dumbledore felt sorry for him, but she couldn't think why.

Professor McGonnagal had given her a time table the same as Ron and Harry, instead of Hermione, because Maddie politely explained that there was no way she was taking up anything to do with _numbers _again.

She thanked the heavens, that her Granddad hadn't mentioned her in his speech thing and looked forward to the next day since she had double Defence against the Dark Arts first which Harry had told her was one of the best subjects.

Author's Notes:

Yay finished! Took ages, but then it's not like no ones reading :(, Review plz people, bear in mind I like to let things flow slowly, I don't just jump into events since in life, it doesn't work like that. So please don't go to me, where's the romance where's the action what's with Ginny and Draco and all that stuff ok? Read and you'll find out.


	10. Some Lesson

Chapter 10 - Some Lesson...

Author's Notes:

Heylo! Review, for me troubles? Guess not :( Enjoy

As Maddie looked up at the ceiling of the Hall that morning, pure joy swept over her, just looking at the beautiful owls make their way to the recipients, soaring in and dropping letters, it looked utterly...magical. A particular snowy owl, made its way towards the Gryffindor table, landing on the cloth beside Harry.

"Who's this?" Maddie asked.

"This is Hedwig." Harry said, as he untied the letter attached to his pet.

Hedwig made her way across the table to her and gave out a welcoming hoot.

"Aaw, hello there." Maddie crooned, stroking her new feather friend.

"Who's the letter from?" Ron asked, through a mouthful of toast. "You don't really have any one to write to you apart from us now..."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Ron said.

Harry opened the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As a result of your age, we have been told to inform you, that your guardians, from henceforth, have no_ _responsibility of you, or your belongings. A copy of this letter has been sent to your guardians to inform them and they should contact you shortly._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr H. Agius_

_Department of Education, Ministry of Magic_

Harry grinned.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I don't have to live with the Dursleys anymore."

"Are you serious?" Maddie asked, taking her attention off Hedwig.

"Yeah."

"Oh my- well done!" Maddie exclaimed, hugging him, she always got over happy for others.

The three of them looked at Hermione who seemed to be thinking intently.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, are you sure? What happened to you only being safe with your aunt?" Hermione asked.

The smile drained from Harry's face. He hadn't thought about that.

"What if it's some sort of trap from You-know – I mean, V-Voldemort?" Ron whispered.

They all thought for a moment, before Maddie said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out?"

"We can't chance it." Hermione said.

"No, but we can ask." said Maddie, and taking the letter she strode over to where the teachers table stood, standing directly in front of her Grandfather.

The whole school looked at her in shock. Nobody had ever done that before, and she had only been in the school a day... They all looked from her, to Dumbledore, expecting some sort of uproar.

But Dumbledore wasn't angry, instead, he smiled.

"Yes?"

Maddie looked up at him and decided, if he was her Grandfather, she should be allowed to go to him for help, whenever needed.

"I was wondering whether this meant, what it meant, if you know what I mean." she said, handing him the letter.

Without even taking it from her, he smiled replying.

"I do, and it does," he said

"So he can l-"

"If he wants to, and if his friends are there for him."

"Okay." she said, turning, she walked back to her seat a little confused, but clear enough in her mind

As she sat, she noticed another couple of letters in Harry's hands.

"Well, apparently its ok." she said.

"Just as well, I just got thrown out," Harry replied, but instead of a long face, he looked up with a grin.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked, still suspicious.

"He said as long as his friends are there for him, then its fine."

But there was still another letter, sitting there beside him, but in a happy mood, Harry stuffed it in his pocket, telling him self he'd look at it later.

The four of them headed down to their new Defence against the Dark Arts class, with their new teacher. Harry didn't know whether to feel excited or nervous. He told himself continuously that Professor Smith seemed nice when he introduced himself and to go with that.

As they entered the class, Professor Smith stood by the door, a smile on his face shaking hands with each student as they came. Maddie had been very nervous about this 'really good' subject and was glad to see he was at least smiling, but when she got to the door, he started acting very weird. He smile turned to a sort of smirk and when he shook her hand he whispered.

"Your back then."

Maddie didn't know what to say. She just looked at him shocked, motionless. What was he on about? Back, this was the first time she'd ever been here, or met him, although he did look vaguely familiar, she assumed it was not her memory but her Grandfathers, and was nearly going to be standing there for the whole lesson.

"Get on with it." he said gruffly to her and with a jump she sat down.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I swear I've seen him before." was all Maddie could say.

But before she could say anything else, the man had shook all of his students hands, and was standing at the front.

"Hello, all of you, very nice to meet _most _of you." he said, in a cheerful voice that Maddie now assumed was something fake.

"As all of you know, the Dark Lord is upon us again, and it is my job to prepare all of you for what might come along, I am aware of the certain, _difficulties, _last year, and am sure we can catch up if we put our minds to it, especially since the Minister resignation and it seems our new government should ensure our safety very important."

He looked around the room, his students seemed to be intently listening, and he tapped the board, with his wand, so it read 'Weaknesses'. He started to pace the room.

"One of the key things you have to learn about protecting yourself is what charm to use. If you think about the person and their qualities, it helps you decide spells that help towards victory. For example."

He tapped the board again, so it read in smaller writing underneath, 'Words and Time'.

"You can use words to get your opponents attention, wasting time, but you can also use them to find out extra information about a person and what would do most damage."

"But how are we supposed to know Voldemort's weaknesses?" Draco drawled, from behind Maddie. The words hit her hard in the stomach like she had been kicked by someone.

Professor Smith and everyone else looked to Harry, expecting some sort of answer. But Harry wasn't for sure, he didn't concentrate on words and what Voldemort had ever said to him, he just hoped for his life that he could escape. He didn't know what to do, he wished there was some sort of diversion. Suddenly, beside him, he realised, there was a loud thud and gasps came from the class.

Maddie's eyelashes slowly opened to a, what was now, familiar smirk. She groaned. Draco helped her up and she shook her head, trying to think what had happened to her.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked her, his gaze firmly on Malfoy, who still had his arm around her.

"I'm great, just feel weird." she replied.

"I think we should get her to-"Hermione began.

"No she's fine she will sit in her seat and listen." Professor Smith said look rather annoyed.

Maddie sat down, Malfoy sitting back down beside her, and soon the whole class was sitting again.

"But I felt as If I'd had some sort of dream and had forgotten about it." Maddie explained, as they left.

"It was lucky Malfoy caught you." said Hermione

"Yeah." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I wish I could forget some of my dreams." said Ron rather quietly.


	11. All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 11 – All Hallow's Eve

Author's Notes: Hello ello all, this was supposed to b written for Halloween so I'm a bit late, but whatever, try to enjoy it neway. R&R please, thank you.

"Err...Ron?" said Maddie.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you've told me everything about what's happened to the school since you guys have been here and everything, but...can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What happened to Percy?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before looking at Ron. It was a question they hadn't wanted to ask...

"He's talking to us, but refuses to live with us, says he doesn't deserve to, which I agree with, and he's still working for the Ministry. Only, the new Minister remembers his name." said Ron, a slight tone of disgust in his voice towards his sibling.

"And your other two brothers own a joke shop right?"

This time Ron grinned.

"That's right"

"That's so cool."

Harry came down the stairs from the boys' dorm.

"Took your time." Maddie teased.

"Had to look my best." he said with a grin.

"Why's Hermione taking so long?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't in there how am I supposed to know?" Harry said.

"I'll go check up on her." Maddie said, getting up and climbing the stairs.

She knocked, before entering the dorm, to the sound of a girl's cry.

"Hermione?" she said.

"I'm in here." She heard her call, and following the sound, she found her, and Ginny sitting on Hermione's bed.

"Aw, what's wrong Gin?" Maddie asked.

"It's just not fair!" she said

Maddie sat on the other side of her, giving her a hug.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ginny said, and standing up she left the dorm.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "She wouldn't tell me."

"Well, I guess we better get going."

Hermione and Maddie headed for the door, but as soon as they got on the other side of it, they were bombarded with questions.

"What happened to Ginny?" Ron exclaimed.

"She just a bit upset that's all." Hermione replied irritably

"That's no reason to go and slap Dean, I mean, Merlin, she could do with a bit of self restraint."

"She what?" laughed Hermione.

Ginny was sitting by the fire, with a smug look on her face, while, looking from her to Dean, he was clutching _his _face. Maddie went down the steps and gave her a high five.

"Congrats, Gin." She said with a wink, to the red faced girl that giggled in return.

"You women are EVIL!" Ron said. "Ginny, I really think you should-"

"Right people, its Halloween, and I'm starving, that can't be right can it? We can discuss this when we get food down us, where's Harry?"

"Here." Harry replied with a smile as he came out of the shadowy corner. "Staying quite...staying out of it...admiring the view."

Maddie, laughed.

"Come _on, _did I mention my hunger?" she said, linking his arm as they headed towards the portrait exit.

"Only about a hundred times."

"Ah thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He said, grinning.

But even after Maddie's efforts, and a dozen other conversations, Ron couldn't help but bring back his dilemma, unaware, as usual, of the consequences it would have.

"So why did you slap Dean again?" he asked causally.

"'Cause he's a git." Ginny replied stabbing her peas with her fork, in frustration

"What did he ever do to you?"

"WHAT?!" Ginny exclaimed, her face burning with anger.

"You don't have to do this." Hermione muttered, holding Ginny down on her seat.

The Gryffindor table was silent, all focusing on the angry red-head.

"You know what? I think I do! Ron, you may not have realised but Dean and I used to go out, and guess what? He dumped me for that Parvati cow, and guess what? YOU weren't there to help!"

"WHO?!" Ron exclaimed. "What happened to your infatuation with Harry? He's nice enough ain't he?"

A ripple of laughter filled the hall.

"Err...Ron?" Maddie whispered. "Um, I like, totally agree with you and everything, but you sound a bit _gay._"

Ron dropped his knife in horror, to follow another burst of laughter.

"You tell it then." He said gruffly.

Maddie looked up at Harry. He didn't seem embarrassed anymore....more....curious...

Maddie grinned at him.

"Okay, well dark hair can be an attraction and it contrasts with those emerald green eyes, his personality shows a sign of courage, but he still manages to keep his sweet character."

She looked around the hall, expecting to see everyone carrying on, she thought she had stopped it but people seemed to be listening to her as well. Even Draco whose smirk seemed to disappear and his mouth hung open with surprise. Remembering himself, he fixed his expression, got up and stormed out of the hall. Everyone was silent, and this time Maddie couldn't think of how to change it. They were all focusing on her.

"Yeah well." Ginny said. "It's not the same OK?!"

And with that, she also left the hall. Maddie let out a sigh of relief, hopefully that had turned the light off of her. She hated getting attention for the wrong reasons.

Ginny, being just as angry as Draco stood up and left the hall. With nowhere to go she decided to head for the library, in hope that she could hide under some bookcase, as she headed up the corridor, she noticed Malfoy storming ahead in front of her,. She wondered for a minute why he was in such and a mood and in the end smiled, as they both entered the Library she followed him to a table and sat down in front of him.

"Get lost, Weasley, I'm not in the mood to have you pestering me, not to mind being _seen _with you.

Draco expected her to blow up or something, being the angry red head she was, but instead, she smiled.

"You like her don't you." She whispered.

He tried to ignore her, focusing on the book in front of him.

"Don't you." She said a little bit louder.

He sighed and looked up.

"Who the hell are you on about?" he asked pretending to be patient though the annoyance was building up inside of him.

"Maddie."

He dropped the book.

"SHE'S A GRYFFINDOR!" he bellowed.

"Sshh!"

"Yeah well, you're supposed to be rebellious right? Why not be rebellious against your father."

Draco stood up and left the Library, could he never find a bit of peace?

Author's Notes:

Reviews oh wow I love reviews...

**Emikae – **Thank you for being my first reviewer, I value your opinion!

**Haven – **nice rhyme ;)

**Kimberly-Grace – **Thank you! I agree with you, HEAR THAT PEOPLE, SHE THINKS U SHLD REVIEW!


	12. Letters and an unpleasant suprise

Chapter 12 – Letters, and a unpleasant surprise

Author's Notes

Hello! Writing this note on the 17th since I got so many reviews today! I'm so happy, cuz it really cheered me up from the whole depression you get from being in school for hours, so thank you ppl and you've saved my family a lot of arguments. :) Remember to read and review ;) I wrote quite a lot without speech at the beginning but I always think that people don't really say much when they've just woken up. Also a little quiz if you're interested. Harry checks the time before opening the letter. Can u tell me what happened at this time in Kobe Japan in 1995?

Harry awoke with a splutter from Sirius licking his face (A/N: yes cats do lick your face as well, ask my cat, Pebbles, she'll tell you.) he laughed and sat up, putting on his glasses. Hedwig was there perched on the edge of his bed, apparently in disapproval of the way Sirius and woken him. She hooted and started, oddly, pecking at his pocket. He knew Hedwig would never behave that way, so getting up; he went to inspect the situation. Going over to his robes, he noticed a bulge which he realised was the other letter that he had forgotten to read. Sitting on his bed, he checked the time which read 5:46 am, and ripped open the envelope. He read;

_Dear Mr. Potter, the boy who lived,_

_I just thought you should know that you'll be dead before I ever leave you alone, and even then I pray I haunt you. If it comes that under some unruly circumstance, I die before you do; it won't be the end, for even death will never truly destroy me._

_May you die before you've finished this?_

_I think you know who I am._

Harry looked at it, eyes wide in slight shock and stared at it for a few minutes. What did he mean, it won't be the end? He didn't have a son, and had no relatives. How could anyone take his place?

Draco woke up, feeling very sore. He groaned realising what he had done. After taking to hiding in the Owlery, it had turned out that what had intended to be a short sit down in the corner had evolved into a deep sleep. He felt a feeling of disgust, how could he have spent the night in an _Owlery? _(A/N: Is Owlery spelt right?)

He got up, and stretched, looking around for an excuse of a bird to let him pretend to be sending a letter. His attention was caught by a new arrival that had flown in the window and landed on his shoulder. He smirked. It could be fun to read someone else's letter. He untied the letter that was attached to it.

"Bugger off." he said to it, and turning it around, he noticed it was addressed...to him.

He smirked again. This is what his father had turned into, an Azkaban prisoner using a common _owl. _Draco was glad they had never been close. He tapped it with his wand so it opened for him and read;

_Dear Son,_

_I'd wish you well, but I'm not really in a very good position my self and would rather you didn't tell me how good your life is while I'm stuck in this hell hole. I have good and bad news for you son and I'll start with the good, unusually, as I think I need cheering up myself._

_As you know, the Dark Lord was told that either he or Potter would have to die, and, at first, he thought that it was a sneak proof deal, but then, he noticed something. As long as 'Voldemort' carried on, it wouldn't matter if he died, and so after some consideration, he decided he would need an heir. Of course, I was the first to volunteer, but he insisted it had to be someone young, someone who could live as long as Potter if needed, and maybe even longer with luck, breaking the prophecy. So, as you may have guessed, I put you forward and apparently after telling him you were already a sort of enemy to that kid and his stupid friends, you were given the job. Feel proud son, and I knew you would accept straight away. As you are accepting aren't you son? And that is not and asking question that's a telling question._

_On to the bad news, I have been told that your headmaster has decided to invite a particular relative of his to learn there. Apparently this person was told they were a muggle and so far is learning from basic, I'm sure that you can keep an eye on them, once you figure out who it is, as they might be of some sort of threat._

_Feeling miserable,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco looked at the letter in disgust.

"So he thought I would accept would he?" he said to himself. "Well, _I'll _just have to show him how wrong he is."

And with a smirk he left the room.

Harry and the others walked down the corridor, keeping an eye on the people around him.

"Look at this." he said to them, taking the letter out of his pocket.

He passed it to Hermione, who read it with Ron over her shoulder and then passed it to Maddie.

Maddie gasped dropping it with and instant like it was a hot potato.

"What happened? You haven't even read it yet." said Ron.

"I don't know, it was burning my fingers."

She looked at her hands, bright red at the finger tips. Harry made a swoop to pick it back up, but someone else got there to quickly.

"Ooh, look what we have here." Draco drawled, opening it up and reading it. "Should be careful, Potter, hanging around with _her. _She could be helping them out."

The other four laughed; a result Draco had not expected.

"Whatever, Dumbledore's granddaughter would really be in with Voldemort? Yeah ri-. Maddie gasped, realising what she had just said.

Draco stared at her, shocked. _She _was the relative, it all fitted, made sense. How could he have missed it?

"I see if you've let the cat out of the bag then _Madison._" said a voice form behind her.

She froze, spinning around, she'd had enough of him, it had only been one lesson and she was sick to death of it.

"WHAT, did you just call me?" she demanded.

"Well, it's your name isn't it?"

"Is there a problem here?" Snape had appeared and was looking rather warningly at Smith, as if unsure of what he might do.

"No, nothing Professor, _Madison _(Maddie hissed like a cat at the use of the name) here was just having a chat with her _Uncle, _nothing wrong." Professor Smith said casually, smirking.

"NOTHING WRONG?!" she bellowed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT, I SUPPOSE YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME YOU'RE,"

"Calm down, you don't want to get in trouble." Draco whispered in her ear. She looked at him, before taking a deep breath.

"So you're gonna tell me now your Cornelius, as in my Dad's..."

"Long lost brother, yes." he finished, smiling an evil grin that most could describe as _a lot _worse than Draco's smirk. Or anyone else's for that matter.

The whole corridor was silent, even though, by now, there were many students, standing and listening to the war that seemed to be going on.

Maddie looked at the man standing before her. She could see in his eyes, so much hatred, and so much disgust. But he didn't even know her, he didn't know she was bad, I mean, she was supposed to be a good mans granddaughter for god's sake.

"Let's go." Draco said in her ear.

"What?" she replied in shock.

He took her hand, and led her off. Where they were going she had no idea, but she didn't resist. There was nowhere dangerous he could take her. Was there?

Draco led her up to the first place he could think of – the Owlery.

"Why are we here?" she asked, stepping inside, after him.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question," she said "And yes this is the Owlery."

Draco didn't ask why. He just took searched for some clean straw and sat on it. Maddie paused for a moment before sitting beside him.

"So...you're the relative." he said in a sigh.

"Yeah, why?"

"You realise I'm supposed to hate you?" he said. He couldn't look at her. He just stared in front, but he could feel her eyes on him the whole time, a skill he wasn't sure he was proud or annoyed of.

"Why's that?" she asked,

"My father."

He told her everything. About his father being a deatheater, and him having to keep it a secret for ages. It was annoying for him, because he didn't ever know the details. Just that his family were evil, and he was meant to act that way. And he did. But _act _was the operative word. He used this image as a cunning cover. People were scared of him, he knew that and that meant manipulating them was never very hard. But now, for the first time ever, he knew the details, and didn't know whether he really liked it. He told her of his father going to Azkaban, and his mother becoming an alcoholic, not that she wasn't an alcoholic before, it just affected her more. She would spend her summer in Spain somewhere, and he'd look after himself. It wasn't like he needed anyone. Maddie told him of how she could never get her parents to leave her alone. They were worried that she would set their house on fire, by accident of course and were worried of how they could tell her she imagined it.

"And now I can never be left alone, I get a knot in my stomach." she said.

He laughed, and then choked in surprise. That was a very different laugh. He couldn't understand it.

"Are you ok?" Maddie asked her concern true.

"No."

"Well die quietly then." she said, poking her tongue out at him.

Suddenly the door bust in and two panting friends came rushing in.

"What the hell are you guys on?" Maddie exclaimed, watching the owls fly away in fright. "Do you want Hogwarts to lose their owls?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, recovered from his run, although Ron didn't feel the same, wheezing in the corner.

"We were just talking Harry, no need to have a spaz over it." Maddie said, getting up.

"A what?"

"Oh never mind," she said rolling her eyes.

Hermione walked in, not out of breath in the least.

"You see?" she said. "I walked and it didn't take me that long did it?"

She smiled a knowing smile at Maddie, linking arms with her.

"See you later k Draco?" Maddie said, heading for the door.

He smiled her answer, and nodded, before 'changing' into his usual smirk, his eyes fixed on Harry, who seemed very annoyed at what she had said. He glared at Malfoy before jerking Ron up and walking behind the two girls.

Authors Notes: Oooh, now I'm stuck, which do u lot prefer, Harry or Draco: P? R&R plz plz plz, thank you! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW, U ROCK!!!

**emikae – **I didn't exactly bother Draco, but there was a lot more of him in the chap no? Yes my mother is someone who nags non-stop so there I have an excuse lol.

**Christine – **Yay! It's awesome!! And yes ppl shld review (u ppl better b reading this ¬¬) lol

**Linz – **I believe in your beliefs lol

**the-insufferable-know-it-all – **Thank you, I really worked hard on the plot and lover every moment of it! My 2nd fave. Chapter is coming up, the one after the next one, look lout for it.

**dadswell – **only chapter 2? But the story is fun, I promise nods


	13. It's nearly xmas!

Chapter 13 – It's nearly Christmas!

Authors Notes: Hell ello all! It's coming up to my favourite chapter (Yay). Umm just to say to the-insufferable-know-it-all (don't worry that's the username, I'm not teasing lol) I'm gonna call you tikia if that's okay? Just cuz it's easier. And u gave me the idea of writing the 'Previously on HPGS' so thank you! And I read your 'documentation notebook' fic and I really liked it, but the site wouldn't let me review, so yeah very funny lol. Also, I want to say sorry to readers, for not mentioning Crookshanks, as I forgot, which is very wrong as he is one of my favourite characters, (I personally think he's an animagus and is gonna be the Half blood prince) but that's just me and I'm weird. I would just like to point out to ppl out there who seem to think I was wrong, that I did not use there real HP6 title for a reason, its not mine, and I wouldn't feel it was my story if I wrote it with the same title. You could wrongly accuse me of writing what I think would happen. And the HP6 title wouldn't make sense with my plot anyway. I hope ppl can try to understand this. I hope to finish this before the book comes out, cuz THEN would be the time that this story would be wrong. Hopefully I will be on book 7 in this story, when it comes out. Is that okay?

Previously on HGPA (Harry Potter and the Green Shield)

_Harry earlier in the story got two letters, one form the Dursleys and another in which he never read, instead stuffing it in his pocket. That morning, Sirius and Hedwig told him to read it (in there way lol) and he discovered that even if Voldemort dies, the prophecy will not fulfil, instead, Voldemort's 'heir' will replace him._

_Draco went to the Owlery to get away from Ginny, as she was telling him he had a crush on Maddie. He fell asleep there and got up the next day to get a letter form Lucius in Azkaban. Lucius told him that he was Voldemort's heir, but he doesn't want to be the heir just in spite, (but also it strengthens when he gets to know Maddie lol)._

_Later that day, Harry tries to show Maddie the letter but it burns her and she tells Draco by accident that she's related to Dumbledore, before finding out her self that Prof. Smith is her Uncle. Not knowing what to do, Draco takes her to the Owlery, and they chat and stuff. Then, Harry and Ron burst in later followed by a walking Hermione, and Harry seems rather…jealous lol._

"So I'm going to tell them this morning." said Dumbledore.

"But why?"

"Well, they need to know if it's going to happen."

"Yes, but why is it happening."

"Because most of the students now know who you are, it would be wrong to just brush it under the carpet and leave it to rumours."

"Right."

Maddie got up from the chair in her Grandfathers office and bid goodbye before leaving him. With a sigh she headed back towards the Gryffindor common room, dreading what was to come. Looking out the many windows she passed, as she passed them, she saw that it was still early dawn and supposed that she would enter the common room again with it empty. Those Hogwarts students were terribly lazy, but then, she used to be like that. For some reason, which Dumbledore had explained as the sudden feel of magical atmosphere, she had been waking up really early every morning, and managing to stay energetic until about 11 at night. If only Jane could see her now…

She thought of Jane and felt her heart weigh slightly more. She hadn't even had time to explain to her old friend why she was leaving. She had just, stopped arriving at school. How they managed to explain it, she had no idea.

Maddie muttered the password and stepped into the common room. Crossing it, she was about to set a foot on the first step up to the Girls dorm when –

"Ignoring me are you?"

She jumped and spun around recognising the voice so that her face of shock changed into a wide grin.

"How come you're up so early?" she asked him, retracing her steps and sitting beside him.

"Dunno I just sort of…awoke." Harry replied. He looked at her and noticed something different about her….something in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she replied, obviously day dreaming. "Yeah I'm fine; I just got some embarrassing news that's all."

She explained about her Grandfather and his nice little plan.

"What is this plan exactly?" he asked.

She smiled again; he looked so sweet with that curious expression on his face…

"Oh, now _that's _a secret." she said, poking her tongue out at him.

"Oi! What's so secretive about it?" he asked.

"You'll find out…"

"You better tell me…" he said with a wicked grin.

"Or what?" she replied.

His smile widened as he grabbed her round the waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"Aaagghh, Harry put me down." she exclaimed kicking as hard as she could.

"Or what?" he mimicked. "You gonna tell me?"

"Err…"

He started spinning around –

"Okay, okay! But put me down first!"

"You promise to tell?"

"I Promise."

He let her down and she started to run for the dorm stairs, but Harry, being too quick for her, grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Come on." he said.

"Aargh, fine." she said.

And whispering the details into his ear he smiled at what ole' Dumbledore had come up with…

"Oi, what's with all the noise?" Ron grumbled, coming down the stairs. "Why are you too up so early?"

"Cause." Maddie replied. "Is Hermione up yet?"

"Dunno." he replied, and went back up the stairs to get changed.

"He is so weird when he's sleepy." Maddie commented with a smile.

"Too right," Harry replied. "Go wake Hermione, she'll be annoyed at being the last to wake, although, knowing Ron, he's probably gone back to bed."

Maddie nodded and climbed the stairs of the girl's dorm; she knocked on the door and sniggered at the sound of many groans and an 'eff off' from the dozing girls behind it. She entered and went to open the curtains. Hermione woke with a jolt.

"Morning already?" she asked.

"Yup, why, were you dreaming?"

"Yeah I was actually…it was rather…strange."

Maddie laughed, she wasn't going to ask.

"Right get ready; we've got to go down for breakfast." Maddie said, tugging her arm impatiently.

"I know this sounds a weird question, but why are you in such a hurry to eat?"

"_Actually _my precious Grandfather has an announcement I'd rather get over and done with." Maddie said with a sigh.

"Ah." Hermione replied, getting out of bed and disappearing to get dressed.

"I'll meet you downstairs yeah?" Maddie called, and she headed back down to the common room.

"Is she getting lazy or what?" she said to Harry, sitting down again.

"Not as lazy as Ron." he replied. "He's gone back to bed, and no one's gonna get him to get up."

"How his mother copes…"

"I heard that!" Ron grumbled, coming down the stairs. "Why do you guys get up so early? And where's 'Mione?"

"She's getting ready." said Hermione from behind him.

He jumped nearly falling down the stairs.

"Don't do that." Ron grumbled again. "And stop with the bloody laughing, you – midget - I'm a prefect you know, you wanna detention?"

The first years in the corner fell silent but were all shaking vigorously and Hermione handed Harry and Maddie both tissues who, through the laughter, dabbed each others eyes.

"What's up with you this morning." she asked.

"Too much Firewhisky…" he replied, heading for the portrait.

"What the…" Maddie said looking bewildered.

"Since when did he drink?" Hermione questioned her hand on her hip and her face an expression very like Professor McGonagall's.

But Harry had already run ahead and had caught up with Ron in a corridor. He ran forward and stopped in front of him.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Surprised you noticed."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you've obviously been caught up right?" Ron said looking straight at him.

"What? With what?"

"Never mind."

"Will you tell me what the hell is going on?" Harry said his voice slightly rose as he began to lose his patience.

"Well, I've been having dreams, and afterwards I couldn't really sleep."

"So you thought you'd get drunk?"

Ron laughed wearily.

"Sound like 'Mione."

"Come on Ron, what is this about?"

"Nothing, I just have a bit of a headache."

And standing aside of him, he walked off.

Harry sighed, and headed back to the dorm, hoping that the other two were still there, but bumping into them on the way.

"What's up with him?" Hermione asked.

"No idea, apparently he's drinking to make him sleep more even though he doesn't want to drink or sleep."

"Okay…" Maddie said looking confused.

"Yeah well, we better go see what your granddad has to say." said Harry.

Maddie sighed in dread and they headed towards the Great Hall.

When they arrived, they noticed that the Hall had been decorated with red banners and holly and many other Christmas decorations you would usually see, only they thought it seemed a bit early as it was only the end of November. Sitting down beside a silent, and what looked to be, a sleeping-in-his cereal Ron, Maddie nearly forgot all about what was to come. She buttered some toast and chatted with the others. But her stomach seemed to give a little jolt as Dumbledore stood up and many heads turned to him, silencing their voices.

"I have a small announcement." he started.

Maddie looked at Harry and he smiled, as if it say 'don't worry'. But, no matter how much she was thankful, it didn't seem to ease her nerves. She wished there was some way she could disappear and….

Harry eyes widened. The girl, who had once seemed to be sitting there, as nervous as someone in an interview, had gone from her seat. She hadn't got up, ran or even waved her wand. She had just…gone. He looked to Dumbledore as if hoping for some sort of answer, or even a hint of _worry _from the aged man. But he just smiled. He looked around him, and nobody had seemed to notice anything different, all paying attention to their headmaster…

"Maddie?" he whispered.

Suddenly she appeared beside him again, smiling in bewilderment. Harry brought her into a hug. For about twenty seconds, he had been more worried than he'd ever known he could be.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, aware that 'Granddad' was still speaking.

"_Me? _You just disappeared and your worried bout _me?_"

"That's what it was…I really disappeared?"

"Yeah, how did you do it?"

"Well, I suppose…I wished…"

"Huh?"

But Maddie noticed, that now, the whole hall was looking at her, and reality kicked in. She may have just gone invisible, but she had missed the news of who she actually was, and someone seemed to be taking pictures....but other that all was silent.

Draco looked at the look of surprise on Maddie's face, and couldn't help but smile.

_If it wasn't for my amazing self control I'd be laughing right now… _he thought.

So instead, he began to clap. Immediately, the whole of the Slytherin table followed him, apparently unaware that they were applauding a Gryffindor in their hurry.

"And so to celebrate her arrival, I am hosting a ball. If most of you can take yourselves back to the Yule Ball it was all do wizarding tradition, but I have decided to make it of muggle tradition. If those in fourth year or above are interested, then you can pick up a leaflet to explain what to wear and how it will be set out. That is all."

Maddie looked at Draco with a 'I'll get you for this' look, as the whole Hall was applauding, except Professor Smith of course, who had a fixed smirk, it was amazing to see that even Snape was coldly clapping.

For the rest of the day Maddie could feel people looking at her and she hated it with such a passion that in Charms, she blew up her trunk when she was supposed to be trying to make its contents invisible. In the end, she tried wishing and it seemed to be much easier.

"Don't worry about it." Ron said, apparently cheered up. "Harry had to go through this kind of thing for six years."

"Err, Potter, may I speak to you few minutes?" Snape, went to a corner of a corridor, in which Harry followed, puzzled of why Snape would choose to speak to him.

"I am intrigued Potter." he said stiffly. "To know why you haven't come to see me, as I recall you did not get a sufficient OWL in my class, to become an auror as you seemed to want and I expected you to grovel."

Harry stuffed his fist in his pocket, resisting punching Snape in the mouth.

"I forgot about it sir." he said, trying very hard now and not even looking at Snape who was now just about his height meaning he had to look sideways.

"Oh, because you've had other things on your mind haven't you?"

This time Harry looked up. That was exactly what Ron had said.

"What do you think he wants?" Hermione asked.

"No idea." Ron replied.

"What is this guy like as a teacher?" Maddie asked.

"Horrible, I'm glad I don't have Potions." said Ron

"He holds a grudge on Harry cuz his father used to pick on him in school." Hermione explained.

Suddenly Maddie could see the way James had treated Snape. She had to admit it was awful and Harry did look a lot like him.

"He's probably trying to get his revenge in some way." Maddie thought aloud.

She walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello, sir, sorry to interrupt but will you do something for me?" she asked sweetly.

Harry gave her a warning look, if he knew anything about Snape; it was that this sort of thing had a negative affect on him.

"What is it?" he asked, in annoyance.

"Well, can u tell me the colour of Harry's eyes, please sir?"

Harry looked at her in bewilderment.

"They're blue Ms. Byrne why do you ask?"

"No they're not they're green." Harry muttered.

"I'll ask you kindly to-"Snape began, but then recognised his flaw.

"Why is it that you ask?" he asked coldly.

"Well, I just thought you could do with the extra info, that's all." she said, again in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Snape smirked at this, and so, she sighed and went back to the others. Apparently no such information had registered in what must have been a pea size brain. After a while, Harry returned to them, looking twice as confused as before the 'little talk' and kept looking back at Snape who was scowling in the corner.

"Apparently…I just got into Potions." Harry said.

"That's brilliant, how d'ya manage that?" said Ron.

"Oh well done." said Hermione, smiling.

"But?" Maddie asked, assuming there would be one.

"But I have to get top in every grade, which is going to be pretty hard..."

"Seriously? I really like making potions; it's like cooking only more interesting." Maddie said.

"But you don't find him any, well, mean in anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I suppose, but it's a challenge, right? And it's not like its easy being in a job you hate and having to teach a boy the splitting image of your enemy, is it? Okay, that slipped out from god knows where…" Maddie said all at once, looking at the students faces that seemed rather…what that-ish…

"Okay…" Harry said "Are you in potions?"

"No, I wish I was though." Maddie replied.

"She really should be you know, she helped me whip up a 'straighten your hair' potion, what the real name was I don't know, but it worked and she added flavour as well so it wouldn't taste bad." Hermione said.

"How come we never noticed it being less bushy then?" Ron asked intent on seeing how he could have missed such a huge change.

"Well I was a bit nervous to drink too much and it only lasted thirty seconds, and by then she'd thrown the rest out."

"I didn't realise that you'd need more, that's all."

The next day, Hermione and Maddie were woken by two very energetic girls, Lavender and Parvati, who seemed dedicated to spending the whole of the Hogsmeade visit that day, on buying the perfect gown for themselves, and managing to pick a partner. Although Maddie was exhausted, she'd knew that she would never run out on a chance to do some shopping, whatever it was for, and was soon out it what she called her 'shopping' out fit.

"Okay, let me explain, You where the stretchy jeans because they help you to walk quicker from shop to shop, and are thin against the leg, meaning that if you have to put a dress on top of them they don't make it look baggy." Maddie said, taking a pair of jeans and plonking them on Hermione's bed.

"Then we have a tee-shirt of any kind as long as it's not weird." she continued, throwing her a tee shirt.

Next, Maddie smiled taking out her boots and showing them to Hermione.

"Wouldn't it be better to wear trainers or sneakers or something?" she asked. "Wouldn't it be more comfortable if you're walking around?"

"Oh no don't worry, the insides are cushioned so they're just as comfortable but look loads better," Maddie answered, grinning as if proud of the boots. "And I have two pairs, so you can borrow a pair."

"Why two?"

"Just in case I lose a heel on one."

"Can you guys hurry up, before our heads pop off with excitement…?" Lavender squealed jumping up and down.

"That would be interesting." Maddie muttered, causing Hermione to giggle so grinning in response.

"Huh?" Parvati asked.

"No – nothing." Maddie replied, innocently.

Half an hour alter, Maddie had led the other three into every shop the came past. And it wasn't until now, that they had got to the shop they actually wanted. It was called 'The magic of Muggles' and held quite a lot of muggle objects like a mini Harvey Nichols.

As they walked in, they were surprised to see that, even though many students needed muggle dresses, they were the only four in the shop.

"Ah well." Parvati said. "I suppose it means more choice for us right?"

"Right." Maddie replied, and they disappeared in between the rows.

Hours later, they each had come up with a dress, bought it and were out again. They headed back up and hoped that they'd get a butterbeer before they left. But then, the thought went from them as they noticed crowds of students around this one stage.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked, as they went up to Harry and Ron, in the crowds.

"Lee Jordan's selling off ball gowns and tuxes and what not real cheap." Ron replied, slightly louder than usual over the chatter.

Maddie and Hermione dragged them away from all the fuss, and with reluctance, the boys followed them to the shop they had bought their dresses. There, they were measured and the man in the shop came up with two brilliant tuxes for each.

"Okay, before there is any mix up, like in fourth year," Maddie said, remembering it though she was not even there.

"Wait a sec, if you remember Dumbledore's memory, how would eh know about that?" Harry asked.

The three of them Harry, Maddie and Hermione where sitting in the common room, after Ron left them saying eh had a headache.

"I dunno, but anyway," Maddie replied. "Harry will you go with me and Hermione will you go with Ron?"

"I can't." Hermione replied. "I promised Neville."

"Ah great."

"Well it's actually just as well." Harry said. "He told me he's not going."

"Who's not going?" Ginny said, plonking down in a seat beside them.

"Ron."

"Well I'm not bloody surprised." she replied, "He's been acting so weird lately."

They all sat for a moment and nobody spoke. They all agreed with her, he had been acted _very _weird. Crookshanks curled up in Hermione's lap and began to doze until finally she stood up and decided to go to bed herself. Nobody stopped her, calm in their own silence.

"Well…" Maddie said. "That went wrong."

"What went wrong?" Ginny asked.

"She had a plan to get them two together that night."

"Unless…" Maddie thought for a moment. "Ginny who are you going with?"

Ginny blushed.

"Well, I can't say."

"Oh," Maddie replied, slightly taken back. "Well do you mind if we let him in on this _new _plan, we're gonna need him."

"Umm…okay."

Maddie explained, and by then end, all three of them were smiling.

Author's Notes

Took me so long to write this and I can't believe my time is up! Today I was listening to Capital FM and apparently the sixth HP book is coming up! Oh what to do?!!!! Oh well I'm gonna have to cut it short which will be sad, there may only be another two chappie's since ppl aren't gonna read it if its contradicting the book will they? Though after that this, the story will go on to seventh year. Damn me and my snail pace!!!!!

**Tikia – **I wrote the previously thing to help lol, and yes I probably will choose Harry! Whether Maddie does is a different story…

**Call me Kate – **Like I said b4 it wouldn't be my story would it?

**EJ Kridom – **A surprise yes, but do you like surprises? Personally I love them


	14. A Muggle Ball

Chapter 14 – A Muggle ball

Author's Notes:

I HAVE BRILLIANT NEWS! According to my fave Bessie buddy, Ally, the book don't come out til the 16th of July or summmin, and by then I will not have only finished sixth year on lol, but will also have finished the book I am writing so yehay for me, I have time!!!! Plz tell me if you know anything about this date, you don't even have to read the story just ell me in a review plz plz plz!!!

I have to now do the previously on HPGS which is a bit hard this time cuz the last Chappie was 11 pages long, but ho well, lol (nice pun eh ? ;) ) I will try; tell me if you don't get it lol.

Previously on HPGS

_Maddie is given the news that her Grandfather will be announcing her identity and this leads to her remembering her old friend Jane. Although she is sad, Harry cheers her up when trying to get the news out of her and they learn that Ron seems to be taking up Firewhisky. When Harry asks him what's wrong he tells him he's been too 'caught up in something' to notice. What this is, Harry has no idea._

_They head for the Great Hall and Maddie learns that her wishes seem to come true when she disappears, but comes back again when Harry calls her name. Harry has a little chat with Snape and the girls go Xmas shopping for the dresses. Lastly, Maddie comes up with a plan to get Hermione and Ron together._

The day of the ball arrived and everyone seemed to be excited, curious of what a kind of person Maddie might be. She blushed at the thought that the event was dedicated to her, and would rather she was lying in her grave and that it was actually in memory of her, then it wouldn't be so embarrassing right? But she kept her head clear of the thought just in case she mentioned the wish word.

"Wait a second…" Harry aid as they sat in the common room with the rest of the Gryffindors, waiting for McGonnagal to come and lead them in.

"Yeah?" Maddie replied.

"Well, if your wishes come true, why not just wish Hermione and Ron together?"

"You approve of forced love?" Maddie laughed.

"No, but technically they like each other anyway…"

"No way," Maddie said firmly. "I couldn't do that."

"You sure?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes you moron, do you realise how wrong that would be?

"Err…" Harry began, finishing with "Oi, watch it," as Maddie threw her quill at him, which he dodged automatically.

Maddie laughed. She supposed he got it from Quidditch, avoiding all those bludgers. Professor McGonnagal appeared, stiffly through the portrait hole and ordered everyone into a line, people with partners in other houses to pair up with anyone at the back. This procedure went on in every house, including the Slytherins' who weren't surprised to see Malfoy paired with Pansy, but very surprised in learning she wasn't his partner. He plainly ignored the ignorance and knew a slap form Crabbe and Goyle would sort them out later - when they had the chance…

Maddie looked behind her and smiled, the red dress they had got for Hermione really suited her, though it was slightly more expensive than the others. The material shone in the light giving her a real Christmassy feel and her bare shoulders were covered in the curls that surrounded her. Maddie made them exactly like her own, only slightly looser as Hermione's hair was longer and it suited her better in brown than Maddie's blonde.

"You ok?" Harry asked as they walked on.

"Huh? Oh right." she laughed. "I was just admiring Hermione's dress, doesn't it look great?"

"I suppose…" Harry replied looking back himself.

She laughed again.

"Clueless?"

"Clueless," he replied, nodding. "Though I'd say that yours is just as nice."

He grinned, obviously proud at his choice of words, but his face straightened as Maddie stared at the huge doors before her.

"Uh-oh." she whispered.

"Don't worry, its not like u has to make a speech or anything, Dumbledore would have said."

"I suppose your right; it's just a stupid ball, right?"

"If you say so." he smiled.

They entered in their lines and were told to take a seat by the small tables around the edge of the hall. Maddie couldn't see Ginny anywhere and was a bit glad that Ron wouldn't be here to stress over her. She spotted Hermione and whistled gesturing them over, before blushing, wishing she hadn't. Everyone seemed to have heard her and she felt as if it was a habit she'd have to get rid of.

Once everyone was seated and they had begun to settle down, Dumbledore stood up to make some sort of speech of the event.

_Well at least it's not me up there. _She thought.

He cleared his throat and everyone stopped to listen to him. He smiled and the aged face seemed so young in those pale blue eyes, and yet there he was, a white long beard and wiry face.

"As you all know, I have been given the gift of a granddaughter." he began.

Everyone turned, how they knew where she was Maddie didn't quite understand but it seemed that even though their respect for the headmaster was high, they couldn't help their curiosity. She looked around her and wasn't sure what she could do to respond, wondering whether she should try disappearing again, before she noticed a face in the crowd. It was smiling an unusual smile, as it was a smile Maddie hadn't seen before, and she nearly laughed when she saw the reaction as their eyes met, his face changed dramatically to an obviously fake smirk and she wondered if she could ever learn to do that herself. She grinned and a lot of eyes widened.

_So I can grin, what the big deal?_

She coughed, but then winced as she realised she had coughed at the exact time as her elder, making it twice as loud so that quite a few students jumped, and turned to face him. Maddie sighed with relief that they'd stopped and Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"Stop worrying." he whispered.

"As this is very important to me, I have decided to host this traditional muggle ball with her as my special guest, I hope you can accept her into the wizarding community, her new environment, and you may not have noticed, but she hasn't complained once."

Again everyone looked at her, but this time she noticed a few smiles, Draco was looking away, bored at the soppiness of the speech and Crabbe and Goyle were eyeing up the food on the buffet table on the other side of the hall. She thought of Jane again, and felt a slight lump in her throat, swallowing hard.

"So eat, drink and dance." he finished in which the Hall erupted in applause.

And after a few seconds, most were up and about.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah ok," Maddie replied.

He ducked under the table and threw his father's cloak over him, heading out around the edge of the Hall before the door opened slightly before slowly shutting again. Maddie took a nervous look around. Good, no one had notice. She herself, told Hermione and Neville she was going to find Ginny and left their table. She got to the shadowy corner where Ginny's partner supposedly stood. When she got a bit closer, she gasped as she saw the person hidden by the probably conjured shadow, before grinning.

"What are you smiling at?" the boy said, blonde brow raised.

"Didn't think you'd be someone to help." Maddie replied.

"Yeah well, I'm doing it for her."

"Aaw!" she laughed, ruffling his perfect hair in which he jumped back and hastily tried to fix it back.

They stood in companionable silence, but Maddie still felt edgy. Her eyes would drag back to the door, checking for the arrival of the other two and even though she tried to forget it for awhile, her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own.

Draco smirked at her behaviour before saying.

"You know a kettle won't boil if you watch it – or something like that anyway."

Maddie jogged out of her trance.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"My mother used to like learning muggle sayings, used to get a kick out of slightly annoying my father, you'd think she'd stop when he went, but it became a sort of habit – you can't help but hear them quite a few times, especially when she's drunk."

He spoke with ease but Maddie didn't feel the same way, her face straightened. One thing that she never had to deal with was drunken parents. Her Dad worked in a bar as soon as he was legal as he had lived in one of the pub rooms and knew it was the easiest thing to go for. He had to deal with drunks all his teenage life, even when he was sixteen and first moved from Ireland to bring money in, some drunks would try and sneak into the back where eh would be, and he hated the state they were in, so he never drank. As for her mother, the first time she drank she threw up and never drank again.

"Oh don't feel pity for me, or I might just have to throw up in the punch bowl," he snapped before softening his tone. "I'm used to it."

"Did you tell your father that you don't want to-?"

"Sshh, you realise the walls have ears in this place?"

Maddie gave him a bewildered look.

"They do?"

"Yes so keep it shut k?"

"Um…okay…but well, did you?"

"Yes but it's not like his listening, he just gave me some prison water in a little phial and told me to think of how he's feeling…"

"You didn't drink it did you?" Maddie asked, slightly anxious.

"What the hell do you take me for? A house elf?"

She sighed in relief and smiled at the comment, she wondered what Hermione would have said if she was there…

"I'm not gonna drink from such a filthy place…" he muttered.

"What? But don't you see? It's probably poison or something!"

"I-It is?" he replied, his face looking nearly too innocent for him.

"YES!"

He grinned wickedly and she realised what he had done.

"Oi!" she said laughing, "You had me going there for a minute."

His raised an eyebrow.

"You think I'd be that stupid, being brought up in such a dark family?"

But Maddie didn't reply. Her eyes yet again had drawn themselves back to the door and a feeling of delight passed through her as she saw the two boys slide threw the doorway. Ron staggered slightly, but as Maddie looked around the Hall again nobody seemed to notice their arrival, except Hermione who had been staring at the door all evening in a bit of a bored way. Maddie smiled. Everything was going to plan. Again Ron staggered slightly before Harry led him to Hermione and sat him down before heading over to where Maddie stood.

"Uh-oh, don't cause an argument right?" she said to Draco.

"Why ever would I do that?" he replied his innocent expression back on.

Harry had come across with a grin but lost it when he realised who she was with.

"Your Ginny's –

"Yes." Draco replied as cool as cucumber, unlike the expression on Harry's face.

"Err…right."

Maddie looked nervously from one to the other as an awkward silence drifted through the air. She wished someone would say something, but gasped as-

"So why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing it for her, it's what she really wants and I'm not gonna argue with her." Draco replied.

"More like to get at me." he muttered back.

"Much to your disappointment Potter, the world does not revolve around you…" he snapped, a tone a lot like Snape's that made Harry wince slightly.

Maddie tried to stay clam, but she hated stuff like this. She was a Pisces – the peacemaker and her personality was a typical Piscean; she loved to cook and liked candles a lot. The only bit that wasn't right was the bit about being quiet as she never seemed to shut up.

The two had begun to mutter comments back and forth and Maddie couldn't help but lose her patience.

"Look, will you two please just shut up!" she whispered fiercely. "If you can't say a fricken comment that's actually nice, then just keep your trap shut."

She sighed and decided that another silence wasn't going to improve the atmosphere much.

"Okay then, can one of you strike up a conversation that doesn't include each other?"

Harry spoke again.

"Well, you're the type." he said to Draco. "You know anything about Voldemort finding an heir."

Suddenly there was silence again – but deadly. Things hadn't got better. Draco looked to Maddie and she shook her head slightly, he couldn't say anything –he mustn't.

Draco leant forward, his eyes fierce that portrayed in his voice.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Potter but I suggest you keep it to yourself, Merlin knows who might bloody well hear you."

Harry looked blank. Either Malfoy was threatening him or giving him advice. Harry wasn't sure how to react.

Ginny looked over and gasped. There was gonna be hell if she didn't go over there. Why wasn't Maddie doing anything? She went and introduced the nearest friend to Neville and went to the corner.

"Oh Merlin this was not supposed to happen…" she muttered nervously.

Maddie smiled and let her try and talk to the both of them while she looked around the Hall. Students were either dancing to the old 'traditional' music being played or sitting down with a drink talking away like the world had stopped for them, and she realised that everyone was content and happy, whoever the hell she was.

"I'll be right back." she said, ignoring the anxious looks the three gave her.

She went up to where the music was playing and saw it was a normal CD player, only without the need to be plugged in as the plug lay nimbly on the side. Maddie looked at the CDs that there were to choose from, and as she wondered how they'd got these songs on a CD, she wished her favourite was among the pile. Realising what se had done, she rummaged through the pile and found that it was among all the opera and 19th century weirdness. She smiled to herself; she had to keep an eye on them wishes of hers.

She took the album in her hands and put it in the player, skipping to track 7and waited for the students' reaction. It wasn't a particularly new album, it was a song she had heard when she was around thirteen and the song used to make her stop what she was doing and just listen for a while. It was slow and meaningful, and made her feel strangely safe.

**Honey you are a rock…**

**Upon which I stand…**

A few people noticed the change; others were too caught up in each other. Maddie looked to her Grandfather and saw he was smiling, and didn't seem to mind. Harry was looking up at her, wondering what she was up to, but too realising the difference.

**And I come here to talk**

**I hope you understand…**

Maddie climbed back down and they two of them watched as Ron and Hermione danced.

"He seems a bit livelier than usual." she commented.

"Well, he's quite a bit drunk." Harry replied, laughing.

"Happily drunk though."

"Obviously."

Draco ignored the 'ignorant bastards' that stared as he danced with Ginny, deciding he would have to think more about that slapping idea and he grinned as he cheekily passed very close by Ron and Hermione but Ron seemed not to see him properly.

Maddie laughed, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Care to dance, our job seems done."

"Sure." Maddie replied, and they joined the crowd, luckily nobody seemed to notice her as much.

**Green eyes…**

**You know the spotlight**

**Shines upon you**

**How could anybody**

**Deny you…**

**I came here with a load**

**And it feels so much lighter now I've met you**

**And Honey you should know**

**That I could never go on without you…**

…**.Green eyes….**

**Honey you are the sea**

**Upon which I float**

**And I came here to talk**

**I think you should know**

**Green eyes…you're the one that I wanted to find**

**And anyone who tired to deny you**

**Speak out of their minds.**

'**Cause I came here with a load**

**And it feels so much lighter now I've met you**

**And Honey you should know that I could never go on without you**

…**Green eyes…Green Eyes….**

Later that evening, Ron seemed a lot happier than what he was and also a good deal louder. He went round talking to everyone, freaking more than a few people out. But he really scared Ginny when he came over, with Hermione to where Ginny and Draco sat. His sight may have been a bit clouded as he didn't recognise him at all. He smiled a drunken smile and shook his hand in which Draco smirked in reply but shook it all the same.

"Well, come on, shake his bloody hand we have a new friend 'ere." he said, with a hiccup.

Maddie laughed as he ordered them into a line and told Draco to go along ti and shake each of their hands. Hermione had a slightly cold look in her eyes but smiled and shook his hand politely, maybe for Ron's sake. Next was Maddie who shook his hand with pleasure, grinning in which, he actually smiled back at her. But as he got to Harry he paused before holding out his hand, he remembered how easily Harry had talked of the new heir and thought even if he was a good friend of he's he would have to call him a bit stupid. Harry looked at him, and stiffly held out his hand in which Draco shook and then was taken to the buffet table by Ginny who wanted to get them all out of the horrible situation that she saw before her. She was happy that they managed to all be polite and civil, but didn't know when her brother would catch on who Draco really was.

Authors' Notes:

I finished one of my fave chapter's lol. Did u like the song at the end? It's called Green Eyes by Coldplay, and yes its track 7 on a Rush of Blood to the Head. I just think the lyrics really suited it. Hope you liked the chapter R&R thank you and btw sorry this took so long I thought I was getting internet on my laptop so I wrote it up on there then realised I had to actually get it on the net and retyped it on my old comp.


	15. Christmas sorrows and Demons a lurking

Chapter 15 - Christmas sorrows and Demons a lurking

Author's Notes:

So I love Charmed? Shoot me for it.

Previously on HPGS

_The day of the ball arrives and Maddie's plan works perfectly as Harry manages to drag Ron down to the Hall and him and Hermione FINALLY get together. Draco's date surprises some and angers others. Maddie decides to have a romantic moment herself and god knows what happened to poor Neville: P_

Harry, Maddie, Ron and Hermione, once the ball ended, decided to take a stroll around the lake as it was only 9pm and although most were tired, the four didn't spend the whole night dancing, meaning their was a lot of energy still to burn.

They walked passed the Whomping Willow and Harry felt his eyes sting. He could nearly see the black haired dog bounding over towards him and although he had tried not to think of what had happened, right now he felt that if there was anything he would be allowed to do, it would be to cry. He bid them goodnight, telling them he needed some time alone, if that was okay, and headed in the opposite direction towards the Quidditch pitch. He sat down on one of the benches and, his head in his hands, wept. His sorrow had never truly been let out, and over all the years of his life, there was a lot that could drive some insane if they kept it in for too long.

He sat there, until the sky had turned truly black, and the moon shone upon him like a spotlight. The stars twinkled, the earth turned, and although for him time has stopped, he knew that everything else had moved on, leaving him to catch up. For a second he sat staring at the grass below, until he noticed someone walk towards him. He knew it was a student, because of the ball gown, but ignored them. They could leave him well alone, or he'd blow. And he knew he would.

Maddie wasn't for sure whether her wishes truly could come true until now. She had walked with the new lovebirds for what must have been hours, and didn't leave them until they themselves had decided to go to bed. She walked on her own for a while, and thought of where Harry might be. Not knowing for sure where she was going, she wished she could be with him, and help him in some way. She didn't have to be at Hogwarts to know the situation thanks to her Grandfather, but Dumbledore was so wise that he would constantly try to overpower his emotion. Like the pulling of his heart he felt placing Harry on the Dursleys' doorstep, with nothing but a measly note. He felt sick, but his mind overpowered him and he knew that to the people around him, he was a strong old bloke, and could keep a stiff upper lip throughout anything. They didn't know how he felt, leaving that old Irish farmhouse, an adoring wife and two adorable kids, just so he could protect everyone else. He knew it was his destiny, and although it was hard, understood that. But his eldest son didn't and never forgave him for it. He changed religion so that his granddaughter now was a Christian witch, and if a paper found out, although it wasn't really a big deal, they'd twist and fumble it into blue murder.

Maddie pushed the rushed thoughts that had come to her to the back of her mind and made her wish. Next thing she knew she was in none other than the Quidditch pitch and a dark figure sat on a bench, his head in his hands, she could feel him weep, and knew not to disturb, but for a second she thought he could not see her, as he seemed to look straight at her but then look away. She slowly walked over and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Do I look it?" he replied, his voice hoarse.

She put her arm around him slowly he wept. He wept of everything, of his parents, of his guardians, of his true guardian, but most of all, he wept of his loneliness, he was free, but had no where to go. They sat there for long but neither noticed, and it was only as the sky turned pink, that he looked up and eventually smiled. It wasn't a grin; it wasn't even a happy smile. It was calm, and of nothing in particular, except that of all the people around him that had died, he was still standing. Although most of the time, he would feel guilt or sorrow for it, looking up at her, he felt grateful.

"We better go," Maddie said, looking at her watch. "It's 6am and hopefully most of them lot will still be asleep by the time we get back, are you tired?"

"Not really." Harry said.

"Well we'll get changed and then go down to the Great Hall for breakfast k?"

"Sure."

He smiled again and they walked off together. Walking through the castle, they noticed how empty it was, and knew that quite a lot of them would probably still be in bed until lunch. Especially since it was the first day of the Christmas holidays, and most of the students would be returning home.

Dumbledore met them in the corridor, and for a minute, they thought he wouldn't notice their clothes, but there was something that troubled Maddie, and although she didn't want her grandfather to find out they had been out all night, she couldn't let it go.

"Um…sir?" she said, not knowing what to say.

"Yes, Maddie?" he greeted her with a smile, and although they did look rather weird in a huge dress and a tux, he pretended not to notice.

"Well, am I going home for Christmas?"

The fire in his eyes burned out and he looked very sad for a moment, something Harry had never witnessed in all the years he had known him.

"I want the truth." she said, unsure of whether he was thinking up a lie.

"Well If I am honest dear, I would say not."

"Will I _ever _go home?" she asked her eyes, filling with tears.

She thought of Jane, and of her family, there was only the three of them but she couldn't ignore them, and didn't think they could just stop loving her.

"That is a matter you are to discuss with your father."

"Yes." she said. "Your SON!"

Tears spilled down her face at the calmness of his character and the prospect of never seeing them again.

"You left him a-and now h-he's leaving me, its not fair, I never said I wanted t-to come here, it was just something I thought I must do, and this is my reward."

"Please, don't cry you can talk to him" Dumbledore said.

He placed his hand on her shoulder but she moved away.

"What am I gonna do eh? You think he'll like me sending him an owl, yeah that'll really help won't it?!"

With that, she ran off, down the corridor and turned the corner out of sight. Harry ran after her, and being faster than her, didn't take long to catch up with her.

"Look don't worry, there must be a Muggle post box in Hogsmeade, how about you write that letter and then we'll go down to Hogsmeade and see."

"Yeah your right, I'll write it so beautifully that he'll be crying with guilt." she grinned.

Harry laughed at her enthusiasm and when they got back to the common room, they found a sheet of Muggle paper and a biro and Maddie wrote. She wrote of her emotions having to change her lifestyle, and insisted she still felt her close relationship with God as she had always done. She argued that she had a right to see her Grandfather and except the gift she had been given, even if he had chosen not to. Ending her letter, she asked of the family and wrote how much she still loved them all.

"Are you done?" Harry asked.

"Yes." she said, smiling, "But you look tired."

He yawned.

"Nah, I'm not." he replied.

"You are, go to bed, I can go on my own, I have wishes remember."

He stood up and stretched.

"No way, I'm coming, whether you want me to or not."

She smiled.

"Okay, well I thought instead of going down to Hogsmeade I can just wish to be at the nearest you know what."

Harry looked at her bewildered before realising that she didn't want her wish to actually happen when she was repeating it. He took her hand and she cleared her throat.

"I wish me and Harry could get to the nearest post box." she said.

Looking at the ordeal, they seemed to be thinning out until eventually they disappeared. Within seconds they arrived at a road. It was more like a lane really, with surrounding fields. Maddie noticed the post box and wished them back at Hogwarts.

When they got there, they realised that not only they had got there safely, but they were dressed in normal clothes, something that must have changed in case someone arrived when they were there. But in the common room there seemed to be a bit of a commotion. A seventh year boy, who seemed very red in the face, was shouting at Ginny. She looked like she was about to burst into tears, so Maddie quickly went to where they were.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"I'll tell you what's going on, I'm older than her and there is nothing she can say that'll make me let _him _into this common room."

Maddie looked to where he was looking and saw Draco sitting in a chair as if watching the view.

"Yeah well, he's staying here you gotta problem with that?" Maddie said,

"Yeah I have, you gonna stop me from kicking him out are you?" he replied.

"No but I will." Harry said, butting in.

Maddie looked at him in surprise. If there was anyone who wanted Draco's ass kicked it was him.

The boy looked at him as if he was crazy, and just as he reached into his pocket for his wand, Harry took his chance and punched him hard in the jaw so that he stumbled backwards, into a table.

Maddie said nothing, just looked at him in surprise, but Ginny grinned. She did not see the difference in the seventh years face, neither did Maddie. But Harry, running a hand through his hair in a rather stressed manner, swore as saw what the seventh year did next. By this time Ginny was sitting in Draco's lap and Maddie was still in half shock. He needed to notify them with scaring anyone else.

"Err…Maddie, look." he said, hoping others wouldn't follow.

Maddie jerked from her trance and looked at where she was commanded, gasping. The boy had changed, he was no longer a boy even, he grew muscles in his arms and grew taller, and his face was of pure anger. His clothes had changed to black and in his hand - Maddie gasped again, and slowly backed away. It may have been aimed at Draco and then turned on Maddie, or he was waiting for her all along. - His hand looked like it was on fire and nobody seemed to notice.

"Okay people, everyone in dorm please, we have a tiny little problem here." she said.

People were confused and looked around them, wondering what was going on, it was like they couldn't see they guy at all.

"Go on!" Harry said.

They jumped like sheep and went to their dorms.

"Where do I go?" Draco asked.

"Um… well you can't go with Ginny…" Maddie began.

"Why not?"

"Err…hello?" Maddie began again.

"Err…no, let him go." Harry said.

Draco climbed the stairs with Ginny, and although Harry expected his own little amusement show, the boy was able to go straight in.

"Bad Luck Potter." he called, and disappeared behind the door.

"Will you look at that, how is that possible." Harry asked.

But Maddie hadn't been listening, instead she was slowly backing away from the changed boy and Harry, realising where he was, followed her lead.

"What's going on?" said Ron as him and Hermione appeared from the dorms.

The boy turned and shot the fire at Ron, narrowly missing him, as it burnt out near his feet.

"Blimey." he said.

Slowly he and Hermione went to where Maddie and Harry stood, they, in unison slowly backed away before ducking behind a chair, Ron and Hermione followed suit, and the boy roared with an evil laughter. Maddie stood back up, and instead of going backwards, she went forwards.

"Who are you?" she bellowed.

"That's for you to find out." he said.

He threw fire once more towards her, and although she tried to move, her feet were rooted to the spot - like in a bad dream. She wasn't sure what to do, and then, as the fire nearly touched her, she felt this fluffy sensation, and a green bubble formed around her, reflecting the fire and sending it back to its master.

"Whoa, what was that?" Harry asked, now right beside her as he had headed towards her as soon as the fire went from the boys hand. As soon as it struck him, he seemed to go on fire himself, he screamed out in pain before disappearing in the flames.

Minutes later, Maddie burst in her Grandfather's office. He stood up, upon her arrival, and smiled.

"What the hell was that?" Maddie exclaimed.

"That was a Demon." he replied.

"A what?"

Dumbledore sighed, looking towards the door, he could see Harry and the others silently waiting outside and wasn't sure whether to let them in.

"Hello?" Maddie said, impatiently.

Dumbledore sighed again.

"Have you ever seen Charmed?" he asked, sitting down again.

"Err…yeah I'm a huge…oh…."Maddie said "But that stuff ain't real."

"You'll be surprised at some of the info they come out with and how surprisingly accurate it can be."

Maddie sat down, taking it all in…was that the reason she took such a shine to the show?

"No I would say it's just a very good show." Dumbledore answered her.

"Okay so why was this Demon in the common room." Maddie said, she tried to remain calm like Dumbledore seemed to be able to master, but anxiety was slowly growing on her.

"Well, if I assume correctly, they were after you, either you or Mr. Malfoy."

Maddie eyes widened, she was glad he saw the situation, but seeing 'Mr. Malfoy' in the Gryffindor common room as well…. Oh and she'd sent him up to Ginny's dorm…..

The other three had now come in, at the news and they wondered why someone or something would be after either of them.

"They may be after you Maddie because of reasons I can't explain at the moment -" Dumbledore said.

"Oh no-no-no, you are not doing this to me Mister, you tell me the lot." Maddie said, knowing that her being in the lurch may seem protective to him, but more frightening for her.

"Well, it's your blood Maddie, your grandmother was in a line of wizards and witches, and one of her ancestors defeated one of the most powerful Demons of all time, and his ancestors cannot get their power back without killing off the family line. That Demon may have been related but I would say not- they normally get others to do their dirty work."

"But why me, aren't there any other family?"

Maddie didn't like the way this was coming out, she'd only been a witch for about a month and she already had 'demons' attack her.

"Well you're the youngest."

"And if they kill me, the line will stop is that it?"

"Actually Professor Smith has a son and they will go for him next, they could of gone for him first and then you but it seems they have different opinion to me."

Maddie sat there in silence. She wasn't sure what to do, was she supposed to do what her 'ancestors' did? Or just run away, though if they can come and go like that guy did supposedly there would be nowhere to go where they couldn't find her. She put her head in her hands and let out a sigh.

"How am I supposed to deal with this?" she asked.

"Well they may not be after you remember, they may be after Mr. Malfoy." he replied.

"Can you tell me why?"

"I can but I will have to ask you three to leave."

They walked out and in frustration; Maddie waved her hand, slamming the door behind them.

"Oh my, what did I just do…?" Maddie said, standing up and turning around.

"Not to worry it's perfectly normal, things like that are going to happen when your emotions get high."

Maddie started to pace the room, her hands together, trying to take in the details. She stopped and turned towards him again.

"Why would they be after Draco?" she asked.

"Well, they are very close friends of Voldemort, do a few errands for him, and if Mr. Malfoy decides his destiny does not include being a partner of Voldemort, they'll take him to him by force - dead or alive."

Some would have gasped; Maddie wasn't really the type, even though she had gasped a lot more lately. So either they were after her, or they were after him, and in the end they'd be after Harry as well. It was so confusing, all the detail or the links that were entwined into each other, and now, Ginny would be involved as well. Did she even know?

"Okay, well is that it?" she asked, wanting to get moving to try and lessen the confusion ASAP.

"Yes, that's it, but please be careful,"

Maddie sighed,

"I will."

She headed for the door and with a whip of her hand she opened it and left. Outside, the other three were waiting, all of them looking rather anxious. She walked ahead, not saying anything and realising this was not really the time for discussion, they followed her in silence. As they got to the common room, she muttered the password and they went through, collapsing in a chair each.

"Right well there's only one thing to do." Maddie said, standing up.

"What's that?" Harry asked, yawning.

"I wish I could have a portable DVD player and every episode of Charmed" she said, adding. "Please."

Beside her, her wishes appeared and she picked them up and picked a random disc.

After an hour of watching contently, she looked around and noticed the other three fast asleep, Hermione resting her head on Ron's shoulder. Maddie smiled. She wanted to sleep herself, but she knew she couldn't relax until she sorted everything out as much as possible, making sure she was prepared. After that the only thing she had to do, was warn Draco, and she wouldn't be able to do that anyway, until morning.

She got up, stretched and headed for the Library, although it was shut, she wished she was inside and got to work, searching the different shelves looking for a book, that may have some Demon info. She knew there wouldn't be a Book of Shadows, because if it was real she assumed the Halliwells would be real and then they'd have it wouldn't they. She looked around and finally found a shelf, dedicated to Demons, though she thought it might be in the restricted section, she couldn't really see because it was so dark. She had about five books in her arms and, opening the curtains to let in the moonlight, sat by a table and took the first book.

"Demonic Demons." she read, not thinking to lower her voice as most would be in bed. "Cheesy."

She turned the first couple pages and felt herself tire. She hadn't slept in over 24 hours but she knew she mustn't let herself rest, not until she was finished. Instead, she thought she'd try something new, she thought of the demon and his actions, his face, she thought of how tired she was and flicked her wrist. She smiled as she watched the pages turn and eventually land on a page with the heading 'Mandor'. She read the page dedicated to him. No spell or potion to get rid of him, just a whole load of information on what he was like and what he did, but she already knew that, she'd met him a while ago.

She frowned. It was so limited to her, and yet looked so resourceful. She closed the book and threw it away, picking up the next one; again she thought of him, flicked her wrist, and sighed as she saw nearly the same words. She did this another three times, and got the same thing.

"Oh what I'd do for a wizarding internet." she said to herself.

She took the books again and put them carefully back in the positions she'd found them in. She sighed and sat back down. What was she to do? She had to find something.

"Doing homework are we?" came a voice from behind her.

She jumped and sped around. Only Snape. She sighed and sat back down.

"Trying." she said.

He looked at her in surprise. No excuse? Not even a stutter? He smiled and sat down beside her.

"What is it that you are looking for so late at night?" he asked his voice formal but she cold sense the concern.

"I need to find out about Mandor, and there are no books that have any information to tell me how -" she thought for a moment. "How someone would go about, getting rid of him."

She prayed it was vague enough and hoped he would not ask questions. He didn't, instead standing up and reaching for the nearest shelf. He took a book and threw it on the table beside her.

"You do not look for the demon you look for the potion." he said, and he walked away.

She flicked her wrist and the book came to her from across the table.

"Potions of the dead Volume 1 - Good." she read. "Less cheesy."

She swallowed and did the usual procedure. The pages settled on 'Dark Demons - Mandor'

The first paragraph was in red, as if a warning, but when she read it, she was puzzled as to why the information might be a warning. It read:

_Mandor was a ferocious demon living a life of a demonic servant. For many centuries he killed only for others and by doing so grew stronger. (A way of paying Mandor was power, as he not only fed on the evil that came with power, but then it made him stronger, and more successful.) In 1912, a muggle called Richard Gormley defeated Mandor, by what he called 'the help of an angel.' Through the years, wizards and witches can only conclude that he was in fact a Squib, and had just that once created enough power in one hit, before resuming to his muggle state. Mandor now resumes in the wasteland where he stayed as far as we know. (For more information on wasteland pg. 1113)_

Maddie couldn't think why this particular information would be in red as it was no concern of hers how he had died. But then a thought came to her, if he had died, why was he alive to kill her or Draco? This book suggested that she had no reason to have to get rid of him, as he was apparently already gone. Although she had always trusted books since she had first learnt to read, she noted the potion down on a napkin she found in her pocket, and noted the page it was on, plus the title, (though she didn't think she'd forget that all too soon) and left thriving for sleep.

Author's Notes:

Too like Charmed? I tired my best to keep it vague. And yes, I do like cheese lol. The bit about Richard Gormley being squib I thought would be like a wizard version of scientists that a re such a believer of science that they no longer have a religion. There are a few, I'm not saying all scientists are like that lol (Don't shoot me, plz? Why not review instead?). The name Richard Gormley came from John Gormley who sold me my laptop and oh btw, if some of the sentences sounded a bit weird, then its just cuz Maddie is not the only one thriving for sleep. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


End file.
